


Triskele

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Series: The Triskelion Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac Lahey, Beta Derek, Bisexual Scott McCall, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Declarations Of Love, Endgame Scisaac, Eventual Scisaac, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Peter, Kanima Matt Daehler, King Isaac Lahey, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Pansexual Isaac Lahey, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Scallison, Scisaac - Freeform, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Slow Build, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kingdom of Beacon Hills, King Isaac the Generous reined heartily. He had been king for a long time after his "brother" Derek gave up the position of Alpha to save his younger sister. King Isaac loves walking through the kingdom and one day he befriends a young boy, the one who gave him his name.</p><p>Twelve years later Scott and King Isaac remain friends but something has been killing people, Hunters have made a permanent stay in the Kingdom of Beacon Hills, and nothing will be the same anymore.</p><p>Book 1 of The Triskelion Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Chance at First Line

Isaac Lahey had a troubled past. His father abused him until he was fifteen (that is the year his father was murdered). His mother and older brother had been dead for years- he had no one. Derek Hale, Prince of Beacon, found the dying boy and brought him to Talia Hale, Queen of Beacon (and Derek's mother) who gave Isaac the Bite. 

As a young Beta wolf Isaac trained with Derek and his siblings under Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, and over the watchful eye of Talia. But as a teenager Derek fell in love with Kate Argent, a Hunter who used him and burned The Hale Castle to the ground. Almost everyone was killed. Isaac made it out with Cora, one of Derek's younger sisters, and a badly burned Peter. Many of the servants also made it out.

A few years later Derek and Laura returned from the kingdom of Albany after discovering that Isaac and Cora were alive and well. Laura was Alpha and Queen of Beacon, but she was murdered after the castle was rebuilt a year later by Kate Argent. Derek became Alpha and killed Kate, this sparked a war with the Argent family. He took over for two years before giving up his Alpha position to save Cora's life after she was poisoned with Mistletoe by a Hunter. Isaac became a True Alpha during that time as well and took over.

Isaac woke early in his over-sized bed. The sun had yet to rise as he ran a hand through his curly, brown hair and stood. Isaac was tall with pale skin and blue eyes. He was lanky but lean with muscle. He bathed and dressed before grabbing his cloak and leaving his room.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Servants greeted him as he passed. He sat at the dinning table where his Pack was gathered and eating.

"Good morning, Isaac." Peter spoke. Peter didn't look more than thirty years old with brown hair and brown eyes, he was about average height.

"Good morning, Peter." Isaac responded as he ate. After eating and talking for a while Isaac left to go for a walk through the town. Little children ran up to hug him, young women flirted with him, and elders offered him gifts. Isaac was passing a house near the woods when he heard the crying. He walked as quickly as he could to the source. A young woman, though older than Isaac appeared, sat on the ground with a young child. She had long curly black hair and brown eyes. Isaac approached them slowly. "Miss?" He asked. They turned to him.

"K-King Isaac?" She replied through her tears. Isaac nodded as he sat next to her. 

"What is wrong?" Isaac questioned.

"H-he is gone. He has left us. We have no where to go, h-how can he do this to us?" The woman cried.

"Mamá, no cry." The little boy pleaded. He had to be at least two. "Papi come back?" The woman shook her head.

"No, hijo. He's not coming back." She said. The boy looked hurt and confused as tears filled his eyes.

"Papi no come back?" He asked in disbelief. Isaac's heart broke as he heard the sadness in the boy's voice. "Papi!" The boy cried out as he looked around wildly. "Papi, Papi!" He repeated.

"Oh mijo, I am so sorry." The woman said as she grabbed her son into a hug.

"You have no home?" Isaac asked. The woman nodded. "Come with me, we will see what we can do." He said as stood and helped the woman up. 

"Thank you, my king. But you need not do this, we could find somewhere to stay. I would wish not to impose upon you." The woman responded as the walked back to the town.

"You are not imposing. It is my job to see to my people and help those in need." Isaac said with a kind smile.

"You truly are King Isaac the Generous." She muttered.

Isaac spent the day helping the woman, who he soon found out was named Melissa, find a home. After they found a nice two story house he graciously watched the boy, whose name was Scott, while she went out to gather things they would need. Clothing, food, furniture, and much more.

"Izzie?" The little boy questioned. He seemed to like that more than the other formalities his mother told him. He sat in Isaac's lap out in the grass. Isaac's back was to a tree and his hands combed through the boy's black hair.

"Yes Little One?"

"Why Daddy leave? Did I do wrong?" Scott asked quietly.

"No Scotty, you have done nothing wrong. I do not know why he left." Isaac whispered soothingly as the boy began to cry.

"I did, I did! I tell Mommy he hurt me. He said no tell, but I did." Scott sobbed.

"Scott? Scott, what do you mean he hurt you? Did he hit you?" Scott nodded quickly. "Where?" Scott pointed to various parts of his body: His cheek, his jaw, his chest, and his stomach. Isaac felt appalled as he held the crying boy close. "I won't let anyone hurt you Pup, I promise."

Scott and Isaac became close as years passed. Isaac was there every Thanksgiving, Christmas, and birthday. Scott would always join Isaac when he passed by on his morning walk. He would babble about his day at school and his new friend Stiles Stilinski. The people in the kingdom seemed to like Isaac even more as he passed by everyday carrying the boy that sucked his thumb when he got tired and who somehow became friends with everyone he met. Maybe it was the big, puppy like, brown eyes or the innocent face or kind attitude that warmed everyone's heart. 

Scott was five when Isaac no longer carried him. Scott had pouted and would either hold on to Isaac's hand, waist, or leg fairly tight. Isaac had found it quite amusing. He sometimes came over and had a meal or put Scott down for a nap or to bed.

Scott was fifteen now and just getting home when he saw Isaac walking down the street.

"Izzie!" He called out as he ran to hug Isaac. Isaac laughed as he hugged Scott.

"Hello Pup. Have a good day today?" He responded. Scott bit his lip.

"Kind of. Stiles talked only half the day about Lydia Martin, which is a fine improvement, and Mom is working extra at the apothecary." Scott told Isaac as they walked.

"And you Little One? How are you fairing?"

"I think I am dumb." Scott answered truthfully as he dropped his head.

"And why would you think such a thing?"

"School is very hard. It takes me longer than everyone else and I often need help. I am really trying. I promise Iz I am, but I am still doing poorly." Scott explained.

"You are not dumb Scott. It just takes you longer, people learn at different paces. I am sure you will be fine." Isaac encouraged him. Scott looked up at the king and smiled. Scott was a few inches shorter than Isaac, he had to look up to meet Isaac's eyes. He was tan and taut with growing muscle. Isaac returned the smile.

"Afternoon Your Majesty, afternoon Scott." People greeted them with smiles. Isaac went from morning walks to afternoon walks so that Scott could walk with him. Scott seemed to have a crush on a new girl named Allison as she was all he talked about besides finally making first line on the school's lacrosse team.

"Now I am just like you Izzie!" Scott beamed. "I will be a star player too just like you were!" Isaac chuckled.

"I am sure you will Little One, in fact I bet you will be even better." He agreed.

After the walk Isaac went back to the castle for an important Pack Meeting. At the meeting sat the three other Hale family members, Boyd, Doctor Deaton, Erica, and Jackson.

"I have talked with some other Packs and what they say could bring great danger to the kingdom." Erica began. Erica had curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very sensual, sarcastic, and sultry. She used her sex appeal to get information- or to mess with people. "Hunters are ignoring The Code. They are attacking anyone who is or has anything to do with werewolves." 

"They can not just void The Code." Boyd said in his usual emotionless voice. Vernon Milton Boyd IV had black hair and brown eyes. He had dark skin and was one of Isaac's best fighters. He was also Erica's Mate. Doctor Alan Deaton was a veterinarian who used to be an Emissary (and still was) for The Hale Pack. He had dark skin and wise, brown eyes. Jackson was a bit of an ass sometimes and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a good person at heart though.

"Well, they are. The servants are the only ones in danger beside ourselves." Cora said. She had long, brown hair and brown eyes. Isaac's eyes widen in fear.

"Isaac, you have been spending time with Scott McCall since he was a child. So have I as he is my intern. They might know." Deaton stated calmly.

'Shit...' Isaac thought with worry.


	2. Wolf Moon|Pack Mentality

It was pitch black outside as Scott walked through the woods following his best friend.

"Stiles, we should not be out here." He hissed for the hundredth time.

"Oh relax Scott. We will be home before anyone notices. Or are you worried about his royal highness finding out?" Stiles teased. Stiles was a few inches taller than Scott with buzz cut, brown hair and brown eyes. He was the son of The Head Official, John Stilinski. He got Scott and himself into lots of trouble and was very talkative and hyperactive. He tended to flail is arms when he was angry and was very sarcastic, but funny nonetheless. He was like a brother to Scott.

"I do not understand what you are implying. Izzie would be more upset with you than with me." Scott responded.

"Whatever, it is still not fair that you get to call him that." Stiles grumbled. Scott snickered at his friend's jealousy.

"Why are we out here anyways?" He asked.

"I heard my dad talking about animal attacks and how there might be a body out here." Stiles answered.

"Stiles what the hell? You dragged me out of my sleep, my sleep Stiles, to look for a dead body. Are you insane?!" Scott shouted. Stiles covered his friend's mouth.

"Shh, do you hear that?" He asked. The sound of leaves crunching stopped and suddenly they were attacked from behind.

 

"Get Melissa and Scott!" Isaac ordered. The servants were sent to their rooms as the wolves began putting on armor. Suddenly Melissa and Head Official Stilinski entered The Main Hall in a flurry.

"King Isaac, they are gone!" Melissa cried out.

"Who?" Peter asked as he tried to console her.

"S-Scott and Stiles. Their beds are empty." She answered. Isaac's eyes flashed red.

"Find them!" He ordered. The wolves growled in confirmation as they ran out the castle in various directions. Isaac stayed behind seeing as Melissa would not let him go.

Everything hurt, everything burned. Scott groaned. It seemed to be the only thing he could do. He could not move, could not talk.

"Scott?" He heard someone yell. It sounded like Stiles but he sounded far away, muffled. Everything was foggy and dark when Scott opened his eyes so he closed them again. "Help!" The person screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP!" There were more footsteps and voices. Scott's head hurt so bad, his brain was bounding out of his skull. He groaned again and tried to understand what the people were saying but heard nothing but fragments and muttering. He was picked up and groaned again as he was carried somewhere.

Isaac paced as he waited with Melissa and Head Official Stilinski. He heard a howl and smelt blood.

'No, no, no. Oh God, is he...?' Isaac did not finish his thought as the doors opened and Peter came running in holding a bloody Scott. Derek followed with Stiles in his arms.

"Scott!" Melissa wailed. Stiles eyes opened and as his father hugged him he winced.

"What happened?" Isaac demanded never taking his eyes off Scott. Peter placed Scott on the table and Dr. Deaton rushed forward to examine him. To see the extent of the damage.

"They-they came out of no where...and attacked us. They-they said it was a message...to the Alpha. They-they know where to find..." Stiles stopped.

"Find what? Stiles, find what?" Isaac snarled.

"Other loved ones." Stiles breathed before collapsing. Melissa tended to Stiles wounds as they were not as bad as Scott. Cora tore Scott's shirt open with her claws. Deaton looked at several very deep gashes on his chest and frowned.

"He will not make it." He managed to say. "He is going to die. He has bled out too much, his wounds are too great. He has broken bones and with all the blood he has lost he will not live long enough for the bones to heal. I cannot help him."

"Please!" Melissa cried. "Do something!" 

"Isaac, bite him." Peter suggested. Isaac shook his head as his throat constricted, his Little One would die.

"Please, bite him!" Melissa shouted. Isaac turned back to Scott. He brushed Scott's hair back and the boy's eyes opened.

"Izzie?" He asked.

"Hi Pup." Isaac replied.

"It hurts Izzie, make it stop." Scott begged. Isaac nodded.

"Okay, I will make it go away. I will, I promise." He croaked. His eyes turned red and his teeth elongated. He braced Scott against the table before biting into his arm. Scott cried out in pain.

"Now we have to rebreak bones and set them so they heal properly." Deaton instructed. Isaac did not want to, he did not want to hear Scott in pain. Isaac and Jackson broke and set Scott's bones. Scott's screams filled the castle and broke Isaac's heart. After setting all his bones Scott finally passed out.

"Let us hope The Bite takes." Derek said in the silence.

Scott's eyes fluttered open as he woke. Everything was so blurry at first and then unnaturally clear.

"He has been asleep for days and coughing up black blood. Maybe The Bite did not take. What if he is dying?" Scott heard someone whisper.

"He will be fine, my king. Do not worry." Another responded.

"Izzie?" Scott groaned. "Mamá? Stiles?" Scott saw Isaac's face before his.

"Good morning Pup. How do you feel?" Isaac asked as he brushed a hand through Scott's hair. Scott sighed in content.

"Hungry." He answered.

"Melissa, bring up some food!" Isaac ordered.

"Yes, my king." Melissa agreed as she hurriedly headed down to the kitchen.

"Is Stiles alright?" Scott asked. Isaac nodded.

"Stiles is fine. Scott you were hurt badly." Isaac began. "You were going to die, s-so I bit you." 

"Thank you." Scott breathed. "You saved my life, Iz."

"The Bite is a gift and a curse." Isaac said solemnly. "You will need to be trained."

"Will you train me?" Scott asked hopefully.

"No Little One. Peter trains all the Cubs." Scott began to pout at this. Isaac laughed and ran his thumb over Scott's lip. "The last time you pouted I had refused to buy you a dog." Scott smiled. "You will be staying here in the castle so as not to endanger your mother."

"Can-can I stay in your room?" Scott asked tentatively. Isaac smiled after thinking it over.

"Sure. If that is what you want." He agreed. Melissa came back with breakfast and she held her son tight as they ate.

Scott joined Isaac late that afternoon for a walk through the kingdom. He had started training with Peter and it had only just ended.

"You look tired Little One." Isaac observed.

"Yeah well letting a God-knows-how-old man kick your ass in sparring is very tiring. So is learning to control the shift and which part you shift, but I got that down pretty fast." Scott responded.

"Really, and how did you accomplish that?" Isaac asked in mock surprise.

"I found my anchor." Scott stated proudly.

"Is it a certain girl from school?" Isaac asked teasingly. Scott blushed.

"N-no." He stuttered. "It is you." Isaac faltered for a minute before giving Scott a reassuring smile. 

After the walk Isaac led Scott to his room.

"Thanks Izzie." Scott said as Isaac began to leave.

"Of course Pup. Anything for you." Isaac responded before closing the door.


	3. Full Moon

Scott went back to school a week after receiving The Bite. He picked up training almost as fast as Isaac did.

"You are a natural." Isaac told him one day on a walk. "Peter says the Bite only takes to those who deserve it, need it, and are meant to have it." 

"I am meant to have The Bite, why?" Scott had asked in confusion. Isaac shrugged.

"Everyone is different." He had answered.

Scott and Allison had gotten quite close and weeks later Scott finally asked her out on a date. For some reason Isaac did not like her or the idea of Scott dating her.

"I am taking her to Lydia's party tonight." Scott informed him.

"Tonight is the Full Moon, Scott." Isaac responded.

"I know, but I can handle it. I have my anchor." Scott said with a proud smile.

"Okay, but be careful." Isaac relented.

"Yes Alpha." Scott joked. Isaac still felt uneasy about it all.

That night Scott and Allison attended Lydia Martin's party. Lydia was very popular, very beautiful, and very smart. She had long, strawberry blonde hair and inquisitive brown eyes. She and Allison had become friends almost instantaneously. Allison was tall (about Scott's height without heels) with wavy brunette hair, brown eyes, and pale skin (like Isaac). She was very nice and smart. 

Scott had been feeling the Moon's affect ever since it rose. He had been able to rein in his wolf quite well. He hoped Isaac would be proud. Halfway through the night Scott felt unbearable pain and the need to shift. The Moon was at its peak and Scott knew if he did not leave he would hurt or kill someone.

"I-I have to go." He managed to tell Allison.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"I am fine, I just need to go." Scott answered before leaving. He ran through the forest as quick as possible and when he knew he was alone he howled loudly. 

Isaac heard the howl from the castle and sent Derek to go get Allison and make sure she got home safely as he went out to find Scott. He howled in response to Scott only to be tackled by the young Beta.

"Izzie." He growled.

"Scott." Isaac responded.

"I do not want to kill anyone." Scott managed as his body shifted between his human and werewolf form.

"You will not. You will stay with me. We will work on your control under the Full Moon. Now let go and shift." Isaac instructed. Scott did so and barred his neck to his Alpha. Isaac shifted and sniffed at Scott's neck so as to remember that he was Pack and what he smelled like. Isaac liked the way Scott smelled. It drove his wolf crazy. Isaac licked the column of tan flesh and Scott's breathing hitched. He was a little confused about the feelings his wolf was giving off. It liked Isaac being so close, liked that he licked him. Scott pulled back slightly and Isaac shook his head before beginning their "lesson".

Over the weeks Scott spent most of his free time with Allison, but he always made sure to join Isaac on his walks.

"When will I be able to go home?" Scott asked.

"Once you can control yourself on Full Moons." Isaac answered.

"How old are you Iz? Truthfully." Scott inquired.

"I am forty-two. I have been a werewolf since I was fifteen. I have been king since I was twenty-seven." Isaac answered truthfully.

"Wow, you are so old Izzie!" Scott laughed.

"Yes, but I could still kick your ass." Isaac responded with a smirk. Scott frowned and Isaac laughed. "One day Pup you will best me." He promised. Scott smiled. "If you think I am old you will not believe how old Peter is."

"Eww, no! He asked my mother out on a date."

It is Scott's first Pack Night and he is extremely excited. Once every month the Hale Pack (and sometimes other Packs) throw a party meant to unite them as a whole.

"Are you excited Pup?" Isaac asked.

"Super excited!" Scott answered as he began jumping up and down. Isaac laughed.

"You are still that little child at heart." He said as he ruffled Scott's hair. Scott smiled.

Hours later the castle was filled with people. Both human and werewolf. 

"Hello Scott." Erica greeted as she and Boyd passed him.

"Um, hi..." Scott began.

"Erica, and this is my Mate Vernon but he goes by Boyd." She supplied.

"Right! Well it is nice to meet you, officially." Scott responded. Boyd nodded and Erica smiled before they walked away. 

Scott saw his friend Danny Mahaleani as well. It turned out Danny was also a friend of Jackson. Being gay made him a target of others and Jackson kept him safe and protected him. Danny had black hair and brown eyes. He was very nice and loved to throw parties. He was of Hawaiian decent and played Lacrosse with Scott and Stiles. 

Lydia Martin was also there- with Jackson. This broke Stiles heart, but Lydia seemed to be Jackson's Mate. Scott did not say much to Derek- the man never did anything but grunt and brood (and growl). Cora was scary as well- more so than Peter but less than Derek. Peter was slightly crazy (though Scott will never tell that to his face) and overly sarcastic. 

Melissa and Head Official Stilinski were also there. Scott danced with his mother for awhile. He had seen Allison too, but was trying very hard to avoid her. Isaac, to his surprise, was standing in the background- watching. 

"Izzie?" He inquired as he approached the king. "Why are you by yourself? You should be having fun."

"Little One, Alphas protect the Pack. I must watch over you all." Isaac explained.

"Why?" Scott asked. Isaac saw that Scott really wanted to know and this overjoyed him.

"To make sure everyone is happy and that there is not someone here that should not be." Isaac answered. "Alphas feel the pain that comes from their Pack. The entire Pack feels it, but the Alpha feels it ten times worse. They feel the original pain, the pain from the other Pack members, and their own pain." Scott gave a nod in understanding.

"So... is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I feel uneasy. I do not know why or what causes it." Isaac answered truthfully.

"You will figure it out. You are a good Alpha." Scott reassured him. Isaac smiled down at his Beta.

 

"Have you seen Scott?" Allison asked Stiles at the dining table.

"He is with the king." Stiles answered.

"Why?"

"They have been friends longer than even Scott and I have been." Stiles explained.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Allison responded as she went in search of Scott. She found him off to the side talking with King Isaac. They were extremely close and laughing. Allison did not like it- at all.

"Scott!" She called as she approached.

"Oh, um hi Allison." Scott said uncomfortably.

"Are you okay? You left early last night." She responded.

"Oh yeah, I just was not feeling well is all." Scott replied.

"Oh. Well would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Allison asked. Scott stared at her in disbelief.

"Uh yeah, sure." Scott agreed. Allison smiled before dragging Scott out to the dance floor. Isaac frowned.

"Are you alright my king?" Melissa asked the frowning Alpha.

"I suppose." Isaac mused.

"He will figure it out one day." She assured him. Before he could question what she meant she dragged him out to dance as well.


	4. Magic Bullet

Later that night, Derek left the castle to patrol. As he ran across the rooftops he noticed a lone car riding down the street into the kingdom. The car stopped and someone stepped out before Derek could act he was shot in the arm. He yelped in pain before falling back and off the roof.

  "Where are you, you mutt?!" The person shouted. It was a man with white hair and an old face. Derek gritted his teeth as he stumbled away as quickly as possible.

The next day as Scott and Stiles were leaving school when Derek was hit by Stiles' car.

  "What the hell, Derek?" Scott asked as they stepped out to help him. His eyes flashed blue as he blinked repeatedly. "Stop doing that!"

  "I cannot!" Derek hissed back.

  "Stiles take him to the clinic. I will meet you there." Scott instructed. Stiles hurriedly put Derek in his car and drove off. Scott cut through the forest to the castle.

  "Izzie!" He shouted as he ran through the halls. "Izzie!"

  Isaac was walking down the halls with a young women named Jennifer Blake when he heard his name being called.  
  "Izzie!" He heard a familiar voice shout. Only Scott called him that.

  "Scott?" He asked as the boy came in to view. "What is it?"

  "Derek is hurt. He showed up out of no where as we were leaving school. His eyes were glowing, he said he could not control it." Scott answered.

  "Silver bullet." Isaac growled. "We must get another. It is the only way to cure it before it is too late. Where is he?"

  "Stiles took him to the clinic." Scott replied before following Isaac out.

  Stiles tried to get Derek into the clinic as quickly as possible.

  "You know it would be easier if you helped." He hissed.

  "Can not. Too much pain." Derek managed.

  "How do I get stuck dragging the fucking werewolf?" Stiles grumbled as he dropped Derek. Derek groaned. "Sorry." Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him the rest of the way before holding him up. Derek heaved before throwing up black goo. "Oh come on, what the hell is that!?" Stiles shrieked in disgust.

  "Shut up Stiles." Derek growled as he searched through the room. Isaac and Scott arrived just seconds later.

  "Derek, Derek who shot you?" Isaac demanded.

  "A-Argent." Derek managed. "Gerard Argent." Isaac growled.

  "Allison's last name is Argent." Scott said.

  "She must be Gerard's granddaughter or something. Scott you need to get that bullet." Isaac ordered. Scott nodded and left. Isaac began to search through the clinic for something in case Scott did not get them another bullet in time.

Scott arrived at The Argent Household terrified and nervous. The Argents were hunters. Werewolf Hunters. Allison opened the door with a smile that he returned.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She said as she lead him to the garage. He watched the door and when he turned back to her he is met with a bow and arrow.

"Whoa!" He cried out. "What the hell is that?"

"This is my hobby. I practice archery." Allison answered.

"A-and what exactly do you shoot?"

"Mostly targets."

"Mostly?"

"Yes, sometimes an animal here and there to try on something non-stationary."

"What kinds of animals?"

"Usually birds and rabbits, an occasional deer if I am lucky." 

"And nothing else?"

"What else would I shoot?"

"Nothing, nothing!" They heard the front door open and Allison immediately tugged Scott's arm so they could hide behind a large SUV. Scott noticed the cage of guns in front of them. "Whose are those?" He asked quietly.

"My dad's. He is a professional arms dealer." Allison whispered.

"And he needs help with the food." Came another voice. They looked up to see Mr. Argent starring down at them. The two teens got up quickly.

"Um, Dad this is Scott McCall." Allison introduced.

"Nice to meet you Scott, I'm Chris." Argent said as he held out his hand to the teen. Scott shook it.

"Likewise Sir." He responded. He followed Argent outside were an old man was unloading bags.

"Grandfather let me." Allison said as she grabbed the bags from him.

"I am not weak Allison." The man protested.

"Scott this is my grandfather Gerard. Grandfather this is Scott." Allison introduced. Scott gulped, this was the man who shot Derek.

"It is nice to meet you Scott. Will you be staying for dinner?" Gerard asked.

"Um... yes." Scott answered. 'This is probably a bad idea.' Scott thought.

Victoria Argent, Allison's mother, arrived and helped Chris make dinner while Allison, Scott, and Gerard set the table. Half an hour later everyone is seated at the table and are beginning to eat.

"Scott, tell us a little bit about yourself." Victoria demanded.

"Umm, well I am fifteen. I live with my mother, Melissa. She works at the apothecary. My best friend's name is Stiles Stilinski. His father is Head Official. I am okay in school- no less than a C and I am on the lacrosse team." Scott informed them.

"Stiles?" Gerard asked in disbelief. "What the hell is a Stiles?" Scott snicker lightly.

"It is not his real name. No one can pronounce his real name and he hates when people try." Scott explained.

"Lacrosse your first year of high school, that is impressive." Chris admonished.

"Thank you." Scott responded.

"What is it like?" Victoria asked.

"It is a lot like field hockey. The sticks have nets in them though." Scott answered.

"Must be a very- brutal sport. We will have to come watch next game." Gerard said. "So, Allison tells us you know the king."

"Umm, yes. Izzie is a really close friend to me." Scott agreed.

"Izzie? You address his highness so informally?" Gerard inquired.

"Yes. I have known Izzie since I was a baby. My father- he left my mother and I with nothing. Izzie helped us. Found us a home and helped my mother with balancing her work and me. He often lends money when things were tight and often watched me for her. He is like family, I owe him much gratitude." Scott told them.

"He truly is a generous king." Allison added. "So what is for dessert?" She asked as she changed the subject.


	5. Wolf's Bane

"What is taking him so long?" Derek asked angrily.

"Calm down Sourwolf." Stiles said.

"Calm down? I am going to die if your friend does not hurry up and you tell me to calm down!" Derek growled.

"Well excuse me." Stiles muttered. "Did not know the world would be coming to an end if you died."

"I swear to God I will-."

"Both of you stop it!" Isaac bellowed as his eyes flashed red. "Stop acting like children." He placed a bone saw on the table.

"What is that for?" Stiles asked.

"If Scott does not come back you are going to cut my arm off." Derek answered.

"What! Fuck no! How come he can not do it?!" Stiles shouted as he pointed wildly at Isaac.

"Because it will cause me pain as well. Derek is Pack and Pack members are able to feel each other's pain." Isaac explained.

"So un-fucking-fair. I am going to kill Scott if he is not here soon." Stiles mumbled. "Can your limbs heal back like lizards or whatever?"

"No you idiot." Derek hissed.

"Okay, okay. Damn it was just a question. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Stiles responded. Derek growled. Isaac rubbed his temples.

'God help us.' He thought.

"Where's your bathroom?" Scott asked Allison when the three adults were busy.

"Oh, it is down the hall and the first door on your left." She instructed. 

"Thank you." He said as he offered her a smile before following her directions. He looked around to make sure no one was close by as he entered one of the guest bedrooms. He could tell by the few things around that Gerard was occupying this room. He looked quickly through the desk and dresser though he had no idea what he was looking for. He found a black bag when he knelt to look under the bed. He pulled it out and opened it to reveal various types of ammunition. He swallowed thickly as he searched for a silver bullet. "Dammitt!" He hissed when he did not find one. Suddenly something in the bag caught his eye. A wooden box. He opened it to reveal a case of silver bullets- one missing. Scott mentally cheered as he grabbed a bullet and hurriedly put everything back and headed into the bathroom. The Argents were gathered in the living room when entered. "Umm, my mom just called. I have to go." Scott lied.

"Oh, already?" Allison asked. Scott nodded.

"Well it was nice having you." Victoria said.

"Stop by anytime." Chris added.

"Okay. I will." Scott agreed as he exited the house.

 

"He is not going to make it." Derek said. He grabbed the bone saw and put it in Stiles' hand.

"What! No! Scott is going to make it. I can not cut off your arm." Stiles protested.

"You have to." Derek responded.

"The hell I do! I do not have to do shit. I can not. You want me to saw off your arm, your arm!"

"Stilinski, do it or I will rip out your throat- with my teeth." Derek growled as his eyes flashed blue. Stiles stared at him before turning on the bone saw and gulped as he got ready to cut Derek's arm. Scott rushed in.

"I got- what the hell are you doing?!" Scott cried out.

"Oh thank Jesus sweet Lord almighty God above! What the actual fuck Dude?! He wanted me to saw off his arm- his arm got dammit!" Stiles said as he dropped the saw.

"Do you have it?" Isaac asked. Scott smiled as he pulled out the silver bullet. Isaac returned the smile and ruffled Scott's hair. "Good job Pup." He praised. Scott beamed.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt your little lovesick puppy moment but... I AM STILL DYING OVER HERE!" Derek yelled. Scott blushed and Isaac stuck his tongue out at Derek as he broke the silver bullet open. Black ash fell out and Isaac scooped it up in his hand.

"This is Wolf's Bane. It is used in weapons to kill Werewolves. If not treated immediately it spreads throughout the body and the Werewolf will die." Isaac informed them as he pressed the pile of Wolf's Bane to the bullet hole in Derek's arm. The bullet hole tinged purple and Derek screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Scott and Stiles watched in concern and fascination as Derek squirmed and the bullet hole began to close. After a while Derek sat up and breathed heavily.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. The three Werewolves glared at him. "What? It was."

"Come on Stiles. You are driving Derek and I back." Isaac said. "Scott, Deaton will be by to help you and explain Werewolf toxins to you." Scott nodded happily. "You did very well." Isaac whispered before helping Derek out. They followed a babbling Stiles out to his car and Scott smiled softly. He was happy to have made Isaac proud.

Isaac called a Pack Meeting the next night.

"Gerard Argent is in the kingdom. We must all be careful when on patrol- he nearly got Derek. You are not to engage him unless attacked first. He is here to avenge his daughter's death...let us not give him anymore reason to gather Hunters here." Isaac informed them.

"So what do we do?" Cora asked.

"We watch. Find out what he is planning, why he is here truthfully. Vengeance for Kate's death is just a cover-up." Isaac answered.

"We can do nothing but wait." Deaton added. With that the meeting ends.

Isaac was getting comfortable in his bed when there was a knock at the door and Scott stuck his head in.

"Izzie?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes Little One?" Isaac replied.

"C-can I sleep with you? Just for tonight." Without answering Isaac pulled back the covers. Scott let out a relieved sigh and hastily got under the covers. He was clutching a stuffed panda bear to his chest. Isaac smiled.

"I remember getting that for you." He whispered.

"Hmm, you cheated." Scott mumbled.

"You call it cheating, I call it using my superior abilities." Isaac laughed while Scott shook his head in amusement and disbelief.

It had been a tradition- Isaac would take Scott (and sometimes Melissa) to the annual Beacon Hills Carnival. He would play a game and win a stuffed animal for Scott. They went every year so Scott had twelve stuffed animals so far. From birds, to bears, to snakes and everything in between. Scott would sleep with that one stuffed animal until he got a new one and then he'd but the old one on a shelf with the others. He said it was so they could watch over him- protect him and his mother (he had been eight at the time). Isaac won the panda bear last year. Scott had been staring at the panda with the saddest look in his eyes after three failed attempts to win it- he had even pouted and looked about to cry.

"Izzie!" He whined like he did every year. Isaac laughed and stepped up to the booth. The goal was to use the ten balls you had to hit and knock down the ten targets. Scott- and everyone else- had hit the targets but failed to knock all ten down. Isaac was determined to win the stuffed animal for Scott- no matter what. The kicked puppy look Scott gave him was really crushing his heart. Scott had cheered him on while he watched. After trying twice (just to make things less suspicious) Isaac won. He asked for the panda bear and watched happily as Scott's face beamed as he took it from Isaac and snuggled it. "Thanks Izzie." Scott whispered.

"Anytime Pup." Isaac responded. People had awed and said it was sweet, which made Isaac blush and Scott agree, a woman even offered them free ice cream after seeing the spectacle. 

Scott had fallen asleep on the ride home full on funnel cakes and cotton candy with a smile on his face and the panda wrapped tightly in his arms.

"We will be okay, right?" Scott asked quietly. "I have to admit that I am scared. I know you know what you are doing, but I am scared for you- for the Pack and my mother. I can not- you can not...promise me you will not leave. You mean a lot to me Izzie, I would not be able to bare it if you left. For any reason." Isaac's heart clenched.

"I promise as long as you promise as well." He muttered.

"I promise."

"As do I. Now get some sleep Pup." Scott snuggled into Isaac's warmth still clutching the panda tightly.


	6. Omega

Scott slept regularly in Isaac's room for the next few weeks. Gerard was on a Werewolf Massacre. He killed any and every Werewolf- The Code: we hunt those who hunt others completely ignored. Gerard did not kill with guns or knives. No he used a sword- Scott had witnessed it first hand.

He was on patrol. Once he learned the basics and could get his wolf under control Scott took on any and every Werewolf task Isaac gave him. He was to run the perimeter of the kingdom looking for supernatural danger- or regular danger too. He had smelt the Werewolf first and stopped curiously. Then he smelt the Wolf's Bane and heard the shots. He ducked and hid behind a thick bush. He watched as the Werewolf emerged. It was a male. He looked to be no older than Erica (who was the youngest Werewolf in the Pack) with tan skin and black hair. He was running but then he fell to the ground shaking and howling in pain.

"Got to love electricity." A man spoke as several of them emerged from the trees. Two more Hunters strung the Werewolf up.

"Why are you doing this? I have not hurt anyone- I have not done anything wrong." The Werewolf spoke as he twitched.

"You exist." Gerard said as he stepped forward. "You are an abomination, a monster. You were not meant to walk on Earth." He unsheathed the shiny, silver sword. "You know a Werewolf can heal from Wolf's Bane poisoning if treated correctly, can heal from getting its head bashed in or neck snapped. It can not heal, however, from being cut in half or having its head severed. My son calls me old fashioned, but I am just making sure that when I kill you- you do not come back." Scott watched in horror and fear covering his mouth to muffle his scream as Gerard sliced through the Werewolf's abdomen. Gerard turned and left with the other Hunters in toe. Scott waited and then rushed forward to the other Werewolf.

"Wha-what do I do?" Scott asked as tears filled his eyes. The other Werewolf looked up at him with glassy, glowing green eyes. Isaac had explained this to Scott. There were different types of Werewolves: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. An Alpha's eyes were red, a Beta's yellow, and an Omega's green. But there was another color. If a Werewolf were to kill an innocent his eyes would turn blue. There were three wolves in The Beacon Hills Pack that had blue eyes- Derek, Peter, and Jackson. This wolf had been telling the truth- he did not hurt anyone that did not deserve it.

"N-n-nothing." He choked out. "D-d-do n-n-not l-let the-them c-catch y-you."

"There has to be something- anything!" Scott begged. Scott watched the veins in his arms turn black as he tried to take the pain away like Peter taught him. The other Werewolf's heart stopped as he struggled for another breath. Blood leaked from his lips and is eyes stilled as the glow began to fade away. "No please! There has to be a way. Please!" Scott begged as he tried to revive the Werewolf, to heal him. His hands shook as he noticed all the blood and his heart sped up and his breathing became short and labored. He immediately thought of Isaac to calm down. He breathed in slowly and out slowly. He heard the sound of footsteps and hesitantly stood and ran towards the castle.  
Isaac had faintly heard the gun shots and smelt the blood as Scott approached. He had started pacing heavily and worrying- all kinds of ideas of what was or had happened popped into his head. Scott walked into The Main Hall shaking, covered in blood, and pale as a sheet. Melissa and one of the servants named Irina crowded him. Scott snarled and backed away from them. He sat in a corner, breathing hard with his hands over his head, and screamed for Isaac; for his Alpha. Isaac pulled the two women away and knelt in front of Scott slowly.

"Scott? Sweetheart look at me." Isaac encouraged softly. The word 'Sweetheart' caught Scott off guard and his head snapped up. "Are you hurt?" Scott shook his head. Isaac searched his body to make sure and then smelled to double check. "Okay, that is good. Now I am going to take you upstairs, okay?" Scott nodded. Isaac picked up the scared boy and carried him up to Isaac's room. He sat Scott on the bed and got a towel and basin full of water from the bathroom and then a clean pair of clothes from Scott's room. "Lift." He instructed as he nudged Scott's arm. Scott raised his arms and Isaac pulled the bloody shirt off and threw it to the side. Clara would be by to pick up the laundry. Isaac scrubbed off every speck of blood and then scrubbed some more to get rid of the smell before putting the new shirt on Scott. He stood Scott up and stripped him of his pants and then put the new ones on him. He kissed the top of Scott's head and helped him into bed.

"You are coming in, right?" Scott asked.

"Of course Pup." Isaac whispered as he crawled in and wrapped his arms around Scott. Scott had the panda, which he had named Pan, in a death grip. Isaac clutched Scott's hands. "It is okay, you are safe." He said soothingly. 

"They were hunting him. They used some electrical device on him. He was twitching. Gerard called him a monster. He said our kind were not meant to be on Earth. He-he cut him in half with a sword and left him to die. He was just an Omega, an innocent Omega. His eyes were green. He looked no older than Erica. I tried-I tried to take the pain away and he-." Scott broke off with a sob. Isaac held him tightly.

"Have you ever heard of 'Survival of The Fittest'?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded. "This is what I think: I think that at one point in time people were dying, going extinct so The Moon Goddess Luna gave some of them the ability to turn into Werewolves. Half- man, half-wolf creatures, but really it was more of a human with wolf instincts and abilities. These people lived for a long time and if someone was dying and there was no other way to save them the Werewolves would bite them and that person would become a Werewolf as well. The Werewolves found Mates in each other and Humans and started having families. The children were born Werewolves, but they would shift at different times. Some shifting earlier than others, some not shifting all. As Werewolves started to thrive there were Humans who did not understand. These Humans believed the Werewolves were unsophisticated beasts that would kill them all during full moons so they found ways to hurt and kill the Werewolves and began hunting them. They would teach their children, but they soon found out young children could turn into Werewolves. So the heads of The Hunting Clans gathered and made The Code. It basically stated that they would hunt only those who hunted others meaning they would only kill Werewolves that have killed. Some clans did not agree, others were a lot more harsh with their killings but all followed The Code. Other Supernatural creatures appeared- some so evil you could not spare their lives- and The Hunting Clans had more game to hunt." Isaac explained.

"That makes sense, but why are you telling me this?" Scott asked his voice hoarse from crying.

"Because we are not monsters. Being able to turn into Werewolves is not our fault- Born Wolves do not get a choice. The Bite and ability to shift are survival techniques that our ancestors passed down to us. We are still human. We feel, we hurt, we die, we can be good. We are not monsters, people like Gerard and Kate Argent are." Isaac answered. "You are not a monster Scott." Scott did not answer. He pressed closer to Isaac, squeezed Pan, and closed his eyes. Isaac pressed a kiss on the back of Scott's neck and closed his eyes as well.

Thunder booms and lightning strikes. Isaac sat up and waited for Scott to knock. Since the whole "Gerard Cutting a Werewolf In Half Incident" storms had reminded Scott's of the gun shots and Gerard's sword. Scott comes in seconds later shaking like a leaf.

"Izzie..." He started.

"I know Pup. Come on in." Isaac interrupted. Scott quickly got in, jumping slightly when the lightning flashed. Scott pulled the covers over his head and squeaked when he heard the thunder. Isaac laughed lightly and Scott snapped his teeth at Isaac and pouted.


	7. The Tell

Scott kept his wolf under control while with Allison. They went out on dates a lot of the time and Scott did not have much time for anything else, but he never missed a walk with Isaac.

"You and Allison are getting serious." Isaac stated.

"Yeah I guess. She is really nice- I like her." Scott responded.

"That is good. Will you tell her?" 

"I do not know. Maybe when we know each other better." 

"Just be careful Pup. She is a Hunter's daughter and you made me a promise. Will you be taking her to the carnival?"

"No." 

"It is okay if-." Isaac started.

"No Izzie, we go every year. I will take her to the End Of Year Dance at school." Scott interrupted. Isaac smiled and felt his heart flutter.

"Have you asked her yet? Or told her you were not taking her to the carnival?" Isaac asked.

"Not yet. Maybe she will go with Stiles or Lydia." Scott answered. "Or she will hate me and never want to see me again."

"She can not hate you Pup." Isaac laughed as he slung his arm around Scott's shoulders. "No one can hate you."

After the walk Scott met up with Allison at the edge of the woods.

"So, do you want to go the carnival with me?" Allison asked as she grabbed Scott's hand.

"I can not. I always go with Izzie." Scott answered. "But I will take you to the End Of Year Dance- if you want." Allison smiled.

"Definitely." She agreed. She did not understand why Scott cared so much for the king and it was starting to annoy her. Why did Scott care for him more than her? She put on a forced smiled and continued walking with her hand clasped tightly in Scott's.

"There is something off about that boy." Chris muttered.

"You are just saying that because you can not handle Ali being in love." Victoria teased.

"That too." Chris agreed. Victoria laughed.

"The boy is close to the king. He knows what he is." Gerard spoke.

"Do you think he is one as well?" Victoria asked.

"It is possible, we will have to check." Chris answered.

"And if he is? What then?" Victoria questioned.

"We kill him where he stands. Allison should not be punished by interacting with a mutt." Gerard said with no remorse in his eyes. "We kill any and all Werewolves- so says our Code."

Scott and Stiles were headed to class when Scott heard a familiar voice. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him towards the principal's office.

"What the hell!" Stiles hissed.

"Shh!" Scott growled. He peeked around the corner slowly. He recognized the women by her short, red hair and voice as Victoria Argent.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked someone.

"Keep a close eye on him." Someone else instructed. Scott's eyes widened. Victoria moved a little to reveal Gerard sitting in the principal's chair.

"What is going on?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's mom and grandfather are in there. Gerard is telling Victoria to keep a close eye on someone." Scott answered.

"Who? You? Or maybe Danny if they know he is friends with Jackson? Or Lydia? I mean she is Jackson's Mate." Stiles asked.

"No, no it is a him. But we should warn her too." Scott replied. They walked away before they could be noticed. They spotted their friend Harley walking to class. "Hey Harley."

"Hey Scott, Stiles." She responded.

"Have you seen Danny and Lydia?" Scott asked. She nodded.

"They are by the library." She answered.

"Thanks!" Scott said as he and Stiles headed toward the library. Lydia and Danny were just headed to class when Scott and Stiles stopped them.

"Hey guys. What is it?" Danny said.

"The Argents are here." Scott replied.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Gerard and Victoria Argent are working here at the school." Stiles answered.

"The Argents are one of the families who have gotten rid of The Code. They have been killing anyone who is or knows a Werewolf." Scott added.

"You think they will come after us if they know we are connected to Jackson." Lydia guessed.

"Yes, but Gerard also told Victoria to keep an eye on someone- a boy." Scott informed them.

"You must tell King Isaac. They may know what you are and that puts your friends and mother in danger as well as The Pack." Danny said. Scott nodded and the four separated and headed to class.

After school Scott headed straight to the castle to find Isaac.

"Izzie!" Scott called. Isaac entered The Main Hall with a look of worry.

"Is someone hurt?" He asked. Scott shook his head.

"No, but Gerard and Victoria are working at the school. Gerard ordered Victoria to keep an eye on someone. I don't know who, only that it is a male." Scott answered.

"Is it possible that they know you are a Werewolf?" Isaac questioned as he began to pace.

"No, but they know I am close to you and it is possible they know Danny is Jackson's friend. If they knew that then they would know about Lydia being Jackson's Mate." Scott said. Isaac worried his lip between his teeth.

"You must be careful Scott, do you understand? Bad things may happen and your loved ones will get hurt if they find out you are a Werewolf. Be careful around the girl and her family." Isaac spoke as he held Scott's shoulders. Scott nodded.

"I understand, Alpha."


	8. Shape-Shifted

It is the day of the annual Beacon Hills Carnival. Allison went with her family while Lydia and Danny went with Stiles and Harley- keeping their distance from Jackson for a while. Head Official Stilinski took Melissa who had stopped accompanying Scott and Isaac when Scott turned thirteen. The rest of The Pack would also be there- taking turns patrolling the perimeter.

Isaac buys himself and Scott funnel cakes and Scott tears into his easily. As Isaac talks to one of his subjects Scott sneaks a bite of Isaac's funnel cake. Isaac turns back to Scott and then looks down at his funnel cake.

"Did you bite my funnel cake Pup?" He asked. Scott looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and shook his head.

"No Izzie." He said. Isaac laughed. 

"I would believe you..." He started. "If I didn't hear the skip in your heartbeat and you did not have powder all over your face." He finished as he wiped the side of Scott's mouth. "Such a messy eater, just like when you were little." Scott smiled brightly. They played a few games and then Scott spotted something that made him gasp.

"Izzie look!" He said as he pointed to a large wolf. Isaac smiled and nodded his head. "Please!" Scott begged. Isaac laughed.

"Okay Pup." He agreed. The game was simple. Use the hammer (which was pretty big and a little heavy) to hit the pressure pad. The weight would rise do to the force and the prize you win depended on how high the weight rose. Isaac stepped foreword confidently and picked up the hammer almost effortlessly. He brought it down hard and watched the weight rocket upwards and hit the bell at the top before dropping back down. People cheered and Isaac pointed to the wolf when the teller asked what prize he wanted. Like everyone expected Isaac turned to Scott and held the wolf out to him. Scott beamed and took it graciously before kissing Isaac's cheek. Isaac blushed lightly. Allison watched from where she stood with her family.

"Aww." A woman cooed. "They still do that?"

"They have been doing that since Scott was a baby. I doubt they'll ever stop." Another replied.

"They would make the cutest couple." A third stated. Allison frowned as the other two agreed. Scott was her boyfriend, not Isaac's!

"Ice cream your majesty?" A woman asked as Isaac and Scott passed.

"Evening Lara. How are you?" Isaac greeted as he grabbed two ice cream cones and handed one to Scott.

"Very well and you?" She replied.

"Things could be better." Isaac admitted.

"They could also be worse. How are you Scott?" Lara said.

"I am well, thank you." Scott responded.

"And your mother? Has she come tonight?" Lara questioned.

"She is doing good. She has been working extra what with all the animal attacks and so on. She's here with Head Official Stilinski." Scott answered.

"Oh?" Lara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well tell her I said hello. Enjoy the rest of the Carnival."

"Okay. Bye Lara." They agreed as they begin walking away.

"Bye!" She called after them. 

It is the night of the full moon months after the carnival. The Pack is heading out to hunt as they feel the rise of the Moon. 

"But we want to go!" Matthew whined.

"Aww Baby." Scott cooed as he knelt in front of the children. "I know you do but you are too young- you could get hurt. You will stay here with my mother."

"Will Stiles be there?" Melanie asked.

"Sí. Stiles will stop by with his father, okay?" Scott replied.

"Okay." They sighed. Scott smiled and he kissed their foreheads.

"Good. We'll be back in the morning." He responded.

"Bye Babies." Isaac muttered as he kissed the children's heads. All the wolves did so before following their Alpha to the woods.

Scott had broken away from the rest of the Pack awhile ago. He was standing in a house- he had passed by it while running from Isaac (they had been playing Werewolf tag). It was a quiet, dark house. Everything inside was covered in dust. Scott, ever more a curious boy, explored the house. It was a nice, cozy looking house but it smelled so strongly of pain, fear, anger, and sadness. He only looked through the first floor before finding a door leading to the basement and heading down to look. There was nothing there but a large steel box and some chains. He opened the box and found nothing but claw marks on the lid. 

"Human." He murmured as he ran his fingertips down a set of claw marks. The box was barely big enough for a child so the marks all had to come from one person or maybe- just maybe- they were not all done at the same time. Scott starred at the marks for a long time before something caught his hearing. A heart beat- someone was upstairs. The smell they gave off was weird- not completely Human. 

Scott climbed the stairs cautiously but saw nothing when he finally entered the hallway. 

'Strange...I could have sworn I heard-.' Scott began to think before heard a hissing noise sounded above him. He looked up and his mouth dropped open slightly as he looked at the creature watching him. It was a large lizard like, Human sized creature the starred down at him from where it was perched. On the ceiling. It had reptilian yellow eyes, sharp razor teeth, claws, scales, and a long tail with a sharp tip. Scott backed away and shifted. The creature hissed loudly and lunged at him. Scott grabbed it by the waist- claws digging into it's sides- and sent it crashing into a wall. He made a run for the door but felt something wrap around his leg and pull him back. He let out a cry of shock and slashed his claws through the air at the creature. He felt the pressure on his leg increase and the thing around it- the creatures tail- twist. There was a crack and Scott screamed. The screamed quickly turned into a howl. A howl for his Alpha. For Isaac.


	9. Venomous|Heart Monitor

Isaac stopped when he heard the pain filled howl. 

'Scott...' He thought before he felt a sharp pain. Scott was being hurt. He ran towards the howl and realized that he was headed towards his old house. As he neared he heard a crack and a scream. He stumbled at the sudden pain that went through him but made it through the front door. Scott lay on the floor clutching his leg.

"Scott?" Isaac asked as he knelt next to him. "Scott, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"T-that thing!" Scott answered as he pointed down the hall. Isaac turned to see the creature crouched down on all fours- starring at them.

"What is that!?" Isaac shouted. The creature hissed and climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling

It crawled over their heads and out the door. Isaac waited for a minute before picking up Scott and heading off towards the castle.

"What happened?" Cora asked as she helped Isaac sit Scott down.

"This- this thing attacked me!" Scott shouted. "Broke my leg- twice!"

"What thing? What did it look like?" Boyd asked.

"It was like some sort of giant lizard. It had scales all over it's body, a forked tongue, razor sharp teeth, these creepy cat-like yellow eyes, a long tail with a pointy tip, and it walked on it's clawed hands and feet." Isaac described.

"That sounds like some type of reptile." Erica added.

"Yes, but it was about as big as me!" Scott responded.

"So now we have a clan of psycho hunters and Godzilla to worry about...fan-freaking-tastic!" Jackson said sarcastically.

"What was it doing there? What did it want?" Peter questioned.

"I do not know, but I am going to bed because that thing seriously kicked my ass." Scott sighed as he got up and limped up to Isaac's room.

"The house he was at- it was your family's house, right?" Derek asked. Isaac nodded. "Do you think he knows?" Isaac sighed but shook his head.

"I will tell him one day, not anytime soon, we have too much to worry about." He announced.

"What was that thing after? Do you think it was there for Scott or for something in the house?" Cora inquired.

"I do not know, but all of you keep a close eye on Scott- and each other. This thing may be after Werewolves." Isaac replied.

"This year just keeps getting better and better." Jackson grumbled.

After first seeing the creature things went downhill very fast. Body after body kept turning up. Four in total. Head Official Stilinski was at a loss. It looked like they were attacked by an animal (but not any known animal- according to Deaton).

"Have you seen that creature since it attacked you?" Stiles asked as he and Scott walked through the halls of the school.

"No, but right after seeing it the killings started." Scott answered.

"Do you think it has something to do with the killings?"

"More like it is doing the killing."

"But why- the killings seem random. The old swim coach, a movie rental store clerk, a school bus driver, a waitress. I mean I do not see a pattern."

"Neither do I. Keep a close eye on your dad's investigation though." Stiles nodded in agreement.

"I am at a loss here, my king." Head Official Stilinski sighed as he sat with Isaac. "I can not find a pattern to connect these people together. I can not identify what the hell this thing is and I do not know who is safe and who is not."

"Neither can I John, neither can I." Isaac murmured.

Allison pulled Scott upstairs and into her room.

"Come on, we can study upstairs." She whispered but once behind the privacy of her room she was on him. Scott fell back on the bed as Allison climbed on top of him and kissed him. The kisses were light but full of passion and Scott's heart began beating faster and faster. He opened his eyes to see his claws flicking out and he tore his mouth away from Allison. "What? What is wrong?" 

"N-nothing." Scott answered. "You are suppose to be helping me study." Allison smiled sheepishly climbed off of him and towards their abandoned bags.


	10. Frenemy

Derek and Peter sat in the castle's large library sifting through books.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked as she entered.

"Looking through the books we managed to salvage from the fire." Derek said, a bitter edge to his voice.

"We have a book on witches, fairies, sirens, mermaids, nymphs, Greek mythology, Roman mythology, Hunters' Codes but nothing on large Human-sized lizards." Peter said.

"So we know nothing about it." Cora sighed.

"Well we know it is venomous. It's venom causes paralysis and we know what it looks like but nothing beyond that." Derek argued.

"Great." Cora sighed. "Maybe you should advise Isaac to put up a curfew- obviously it is not after any of us." 

"But why is it killing all these people?" Derek asked. "What does it want?"

"Can you cover for me or not?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed.

"Yes, I got you covered." He answered. Scott smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" He said before heading to Allison's locker. "Hey Ally."

"Morning." Allison responded as she pecked his lips before opening her locker. Streamers and confetti burst out. Allison made a noise of surprise before laughing. Scott pulled out the present he had in his bag and gave her a dopey smile. "How did you know?" 

"I would be a terrible boyfriend if I did not know my girlfriend's birthday." Scott answered as he gave Allison the present.

"Thank you. I usually do not tell people because I am turning sixteen and they never seem to get that-."

"You had to repeat a grade because of your dad's job." Scott interrupted. Allison smiled at him.

"Yeah, you are the first to get that. Everyone always thinks I was held back." She said with a smile.

"Come on." Scott ordered as he grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Scott did not answer.

"It is a surprise so come on you are driving." Scott said instead.

"Why are we in the woods?" Allison asked as she stopped the car.

"I figured we could have a day to ourselves." Scott answered. Allison smiled and kissed him.

"How about...you are it!" She said as she got out of the car. Scott laughed and went after her.

"There has to be a pattern." Stiles sighed. "Giant man lizards do not kill people at random."

"We could look in a Beastiary." Danny offered. "All supernatural creatures have one, right?"

"Yes...but sadly ours was ruined in the fire. Damn Argent." Peter replied. "How do you know about Beastiaries?"

"Uh, lots of research after Jaxs told me about being a Werewolf." Danny explained.

'Liar!' Peter thought. 'I will have to watch this one, he has a secret.' 

"What about the Argents?" Erica asked. "They have a Beastiary."

"Gerard has a Beastiary. Do you think he is just going to let us borrow it?" Derek corrected. "We would have to take it." 

"Scott or Allison would have to take it." Lydia said.

"We do not even know where he keeps it." Boyd added. "It is risky."

"We find a connection between the victims first." Isaac ordered. "Find out who the next victim is."

"I have to get home soon." Allison said between kisses. "Come on I will drop you off." 

"Do you have any plans tonight?" 

"No, why?"

"Danny wants to go to this club- you should come with me."

"I will think about it."

"Is there a problem?" Gerard asked a boy in the hall. The boy was pale with black hair and dark eyes. 

"I took pictures of the lacrosse team's practice but all my pictures with McCall in them are...strange, Sir." The boy answered.

"Strange?" Gerard inquired. "How so?" The boy showed him a picture of Scott during practice but his face was blockef out by two bright yellow lights. It was the same in every picture that contained Scott. "What is your name Boy?"

"Matt. Matt Daehler."

"You are not like most are you Matt."

"No, I am not. But neither are you Sir."

"He is one of them!" Gerard hissed. "How dare he date my granddaughter? First they kill Kate now this mutt has the audacity to date Allison!"

"Father I agree that he needs to be dealt with." Chris said. "But we must go about it the right way- for Allison."

"She needs to know." Victoria agreed. "She needs to know about all of this."

"I agree." Chris said. "But she would not believe us if we told her. We have to show her."

"Jackson's not coming?" Scott asked Danny as they waited outside the club for Harley and Allison.

"No, he is staked outside Lydia's house." Danny answered. Allison's car pulled up and she kissed Scott after getting out before following Danny inside.

"So the best we can do is read up on reptiles and hopefully this thing acts like them as well." Boyd said.

"Most venomous snakes are immune to their own venom." Derek read from a book.

"Peter, go down to the apothecary. Tell Melissa to gather all the samples of the stuff that caused the victims to be paralyzed...and no flirting." Isaac ordered.

"You take the fun out of aging slowly." Peter pouted.

"You realize that if this thing is immune to its own venom that makes Lydia a suspect." Cora pointed out. 

"As much as we all love her and even though she is Jackson's Mate we never found out how she rejected The Bite, it could be because she was, well, this thing." Erica added.

"I know. We need to be sure though." Isaac agreed. "And pray to God that you are wrong."

"I think Stiles is drunk." Danny snickered.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"He asked if I thought he was attractive to gay guys...and he is trying to get on stage with the DJ." Danny answered. Scott groaned.

"He is such a lightweight, I will go get him." Harley sighed.

"What happened to your shirt?" Allison asked Danny. Danny shrugged before eyeing a man on the dance floor and making his way over to him. "Want to dance?" Scott nodded and lead Allison to the dance floor. Harley joined them after a while, dragging an intoxicated Stiles after her. 

"I am taking him home. You and Danny can ride with Ally right?" She said. Scott nodded. Suddenly people began screaming and running. "What is going on?" Scott looked into the frantic crowd to see body after body falling. The fallen people were alive but paralyzed. Scott's eyes widened- it was here. 

"Get outside, now!" He ordered.

"But what about Danny?!" Allison asked as she helped Harley carry Stiles.

"I will find him. Go!" Scott answered.

"But Scott-." 

"Go, now!" They hesitated but quickly made their way out of the club. "Danny!" Scott called as he pushed his way through the crowd. He looked down at the fallen people to find Danny among them. "Danny! Shit, are you okay?"

"I am fine. It went out back." Danny groaned. 

"Okay, I will take you to Deaton. We will worry about where it went and who it was after later." Scott responded as he picked Danny up and carried him toward the back.

Ambulances gathered outside the club as Head Official Stilinski and his deputies tried to make sense of what happened. 

"Oh shit!" Stiles slurred as he saw his father. "Hide!" Harley ducked down, Allison had waited by her own car for Scott, and Stiles tried to hide his face.

"Stiles?" Head Official Stilinski asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Dad." Stiles said hesitantly.

"Are you drunk?" 

"Maybe a little." 

"You said you were going to Scott's, you lied to me."

"That depends on your definition of lying." 

"I define it as not telling the truth, what do you define it as?"

"Recycling your body in a horizontal position."

"Home, now!"

"Yeah, okay. But driving drunk is illegal."

"I am sure Scott or Harley will drive."


	11. Night School|Restraint

"It almost killed Danny!" Jackson hissed. 

"But it did not, that is the important thing." Isaac responded.

"Whoever it kills next, its doing it for a reason." Peter added. 

"Well thank you Captain Obvious, we did not know that!" Jackson snapped.

"It killed the DJ." Stiles offered. Isaac sighed. Another dead and he did not know why.

"Stiles, Danny, Derek, and Peter I want you to find everything you can on the victims. Find out what they have in common." He ordered. "I want everyone on guard, we need to catch this thing."

"Ally, can I come in?" Victoria asked as she knocked on Allison's door.

"Yeah Mom, what do you need?" Allison asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Victoria answered. "We rarely talk much anymore, what with school and a...boyfriend."

"Ugh Mom, not 'The Talk' please."

"Ally, I just want you to be careful. I do not want you to get hurt. Pas tout le monde est ce qu'ils semblent être." Allison looked at her mother in confusion. "Remember that okay? And remember what your father taught you." 

"I- okay." Allison agreed. 

The next day Scott and Stiles were stuck in detention along with Lydia, Allison, Matt, Harley, and Danny. 

"You ask a teacher a question and this is what happens, fucking Harris!" Stiles grumbled. 

"I doubt asking Mr. Harris if he was born from a demonic animal is a good question to ask the meanest teacher in school." Harley responded. "What are you in for?" She asked Matt.

"Cheated on the test." He answered. "You?"

"We laughed at Stiles' question, it is all his fault." Danny answered. 

"Well I thought we would all love to spend so quality time together plus there is something wrong with the Jeep- again." Stiles responded. 

"But it was wor-." Scott began before the power went out.

"Okay...what the hell just happened?" Allison wondered.

"Well I am officially creeped out so I am going home." Matt said as he got up. "See you guys at practice."

"That was sudden." Lydia commented.

"Hey, do you guys hear a...hissing noise?" Danny asked. Harley's mouth dropped open as she stared at the ceiling. 

"What the fuck is that!" She screamed. Crawling in through the windows near the ceiling was the Creature.

"Shit, out. We need to get out!" Scott ordered. They scrambled out of their seats and ran to the doors.

"They are locked or something!" Danny said as he pulled on the door.

"Keep them back." Scott commanded as he ran into one of the aisle to battle the Creature. 

"Scott, what the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Allison shrieked. But he did not.

"Scott!" Stiles called as he walked down the aisle and towards Scott.

"I told you to keep them back!" Scott hissed. Stiles opened his mouth to reply but something wrapped around Scott's ankle and yanked his leg from under him. Scott yelped in surprise and Stiles let out a shout. Stiles dived forward and grabbed his friends hand and began to pull while Scott kicked his feet back. His left foot hit The Creature in the face and its tail loosened on his ankle and he pulled it free. The Creature hissed, its yellow eyes narrowing. "Come on!" Scott said to Stiles as he scrambled to get up.

"Are you two out of your minds!?" Allison shouted.

"Now is not the time Ally!" Stiles hissed. Scott pulled on the doors, he could hear a creaking noise before they broke open.

"Come on, head for the front entrance." He ordered. 

"I texted Jackson, they are on their way." Danny murmured to Scott. 

"I will stay behind and make sure it stays in school." Scott responded. Danny nodded.

"Be careful." He said. "We have to go, Stiles' dad should be here soon." He told the others.

"Scott, come on." Harley said.

"I am not, someone has to make sure it stays here." Scott responded.

"You are not a superhero Scott!" Allison hissed.

"I will be fine. Go now!" Scott ordered as he turned and ran down the hallway. He listened closely. He could hear sirens and Allison and Harley arguing with Lydia, Stiles, and Danny. He could hear claws clinking on the linoleum floors of the hallway then on wood. It could have been in the dance room but if Scott's hearing was right than it was in the gymnasium. 

"Derek if you do not hurry the fuck up I will slit your throat!" Isaac snarled. 

"Law, Isaac, I can only speed so much." Derek huffed.

"Fuck the law I am the king and Scott is alone with that thing. Step on the gas!" Isaac growled.

"Isaac you need to calm down, you do not know what has happened. Scott could be-." Peter began.

"Do not." Isaac warned. "Do not even think it. I would know, I would feel it."

Scott landed on all fours, his claws scraping against the wood, and roared at the Creature. It hissed back and darted forward. Scott's lip pulled back in a snarl, fangs showing, as he ran forward. The Creature leapt forward, its claws digging into Scott's stomach. Scott growled in pain and bit the Creature's neck. It hissed and twisted its claws in Scott's stomach. Scott grabbed its wrist, his claws digging into its scaled flesh, and pulled its arms back as he pushed his body away from the Creature, freeing himself. He spun and let go of the Creature, sending it flying into a wall. It hissed at him and started climbing up the wall. Scott looked up onto the ceiling but could not see it.

"Shit, where did it go!?" He growled. The Creature climbed down from the ceiling behind Scott. Its lips pulled back to show razor sharp teeth as the tip of its tail pricked Scott in the back of his neck. Scott turned as he felt it but it was too late. His body went numb and he crashed to the ground, unable to move from the neck down. The Creature didn't kill him though, it wrapped its tail around Scott's leg and began dragging him out of the gymnasium. 

"Where is he?!" Isaac demanded as they entered the school. "Find him!" The Betas growled in confirmation. 

"His scents in the gymnasium- along with another, one that is familiar but I can not place it." Derek said.

"I found him!" Erica shouted from inside the library. Scott lay on the floor of the library. "I think it stung him." Isaac sat down next to Scott's paralyzed body. 

"This is going to hurt Pup, I am sorry." He said before grabbing Scott's arm and breaking it. Scott screamed.

"Isaac! What the hell?" Erica hissed.

"It will help get the toxin out, I am not taking him back to his mother temporarily paralyzed."

"Isaac, look at this." Cora said. On the white board across the room was a message in big blue letters:

STOP HUNTING ME


	12. Lunatic|Abomination

"What happened last night?" Allison asked.

"I- I can not tell you." Scott answered.

"You can not or you will not?"

"It is...complicated."

"Yeah? Well I do not think I can date you until it becomes less complicated. You almost died, you could have died. I do not know what you were thinking but you are not in some fantasy story, you are not invincible or immortal." Allison she said before walking toward the school.

"Allison!" Scott called after her. She did not turn back and Scott growled angrily.

Scott took his frustration out on his teammates during practice.

"Dude I get that you are pissed and hurt but putting half our team in the apothecary is not going to fix anything." Stiles hissed.

"Yeah you need to lighten up." Danny agreed. Scott growled lowly at them and walked away.

"Scott!" Lydia called as she followed him into an empty classroom. "Allison told me about the break up, I am really sorry."

"How come you know about us? How come I can not tell her?"

"Well first I know because a rogue Alpha bit me and I did not turn or die. I pranced around in the woods naked for two days and had hallucinations. And secondly her family are Hunters." Lydia answered. "If you want her back so bad make her jealous or something." Scott nodded and then surged forward and kissed Lydia. Lydia shoved him back.

"Not with me you moron." She hissed. "This never happened okay, do not tell anyone."

"I am sorry." Scott apologized. "I should not have done that." 

"Damn right you should not have. Come on, we should get back outside."

"What happened to your lipstick? " Danny asked as Lydia and Scott joined the rest of the team on the field.

"Hmm?" Lydia asked and then wiped the sides of her mouth to remove the lipstick stains. Stiles looked between her and Scott with wide eyes.

"Scott I need to talk to you." Isaac said as Scott entered the castle. 

"Not now Izzie." Scott grumbled.

"Yes now." Isaac growled in his Alpha voice. "I know what you did with Lydia."

"What-?"

"Stiles told me, I am disappointed in you Scott." Scott looked down in shame.

"Sorry Alpha." He whispered.

"You have hurt your friend, disrespected your Pack Mate and his Mate, and you have disappointed me." 

"I am sorry Alpha." Scott responded sadly. The last thing he wanted was for Isaac to be disappointed in him.

"I know you are having a tough time dealing with your break up with Allison but you can not act out like this. Do you know what will happen if Jackson finds out you forced yourself on Lydia?" Scott shook his head. "He may very well try to kill you. Now I care for you very much and I will protect you with my life but not when you cause problems by acting out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Alpha." Scott answered.

"Good, now go on. You have homework to do." Scott scurried off into the direction of the library.

  "I am picking up the jeep today after school, no more having your mom drop us off." Stiles announced.

  "Sweet." Scott responded.  "I have to work but I will see you later." Stiles nodded.

  "It should work fine now but I would recommend you get a new car. I do not know how long this one will last." The mechanic spoke.

  "It will last until the day I die." Stiles responded. "I will not get rid of it- ever." 

  "Fine, whatever. It is your life, your car. Head to the desk and I will put it down and then you can pay and be on your way." The mechanic said. Stiles nodded and left to wait at the front desk. He went and began lowering the Jeep. It creaked and then stopped inches from the ground. "What the hell?" He said as he looked around. He tried to lower the car again but remained stuck in the same place. He got down and looked underneath. Suddenly something wrapped around his leg and pulled him back. He let out a cry of shock and tried to grab on to something.

  Stiles drummed his fingers against the desk and tapped his foot. A scream sounded from the back and he jumped before running toward the noise. He saw the mechanic on the ground and went to help him but something nicked him in the back of his head. He could not feel anything from the neck down and his body tumbled to the floor.

  "Crap." He groaned. 

 

  "Is he okay? Is he going to be alright?" Scott asked his mother.

  "He is fine Scott, just paralyzed. It will wear off soon." Melissa responded. "The mechanic though was not so lucky. Now go on, you need to get some sleep. Everything will be fine, Stiles will be fine."

  "Okay...I will see you at home." Scott said reluctantly. 

  "See you at home." Melissa responded before kissing his cheek and then walking down the hall. 

  "Hi Mr. Argent. What are you doing here?" Scott asked as he passed Gerard. Gerard did not answer, instead he plunged a knife into Scott’s stomach.  Scott let out a pained groan and doubled-over. 

  "I know what you are." Gerard hissed. "And if you hurt my granddaughter I will kill you." He pulled out the knife and walked into the apothecary.


	13. Formality|Code Breaker

"I will kill him." Isaac snarled.

"Izzie-." Scott started.

"No, I will rip his shitty lungs out of his shitty body. The little old wheezing bastard stabbed you, he deserves death!"

"Izzie calm down." Scott responded. Isaac growled lowly. "What should I do about Allison?" He asked to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Isaac replied. 'How about stay away from her for the rest of your life.' He thought possessively. "Go to the dance, I am sure she forgives you."

"Really?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Yes Pup." Isaac sighed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Scott groaned as he looked at his pants, a large rip running down the seam.

"Give them to me." Melissa ordered as she entered the room with a needle and thread. Scott took off his pants and handed them to his mother. "You will be okay tonight right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hopefully Allison will forgive me."

"If she does not than she is fool." Melissa responded.

"She has every right to hate me I have been lying to her."

"You have been protecting her. No se quede corto, Amor. No para ella, no para cualquier persona. Okay?"

"Okay Mamá." Scott agreed.

"Good, now here put on your pants and have fun tonight. Not too much though, I doubt John wants to "detain" you and Stiles- again." Melissa said as she handed him his pants.

"Thanks Mom, I promise not to cause trouble."

"You know we are not suppose to even be here." Stiles said as they entered the gymnasium. 

"Yeah, let us hope Coach does not see us." Scott responded.

"I am going to find Harley." Stiles told him. Scott nodded and sat in the bleachers, searching for Allison. He saw her talking with Lydia out on the dance floor- then he saw Coach Finstock.

"McCall! I see you McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled.

"Shit!" Scott hissed as he made his way down the bleachers and out into the crowd. Allison looked up to see Scott and smiled.

"McCall get back here!" Coach Finstock shouted. Scott ran into Danny, whose date went off to get something to drink and wrapped his arms around Danny shoulders. "MCCALL!" Coach Finstock pushed through the crowd and stopped in front of them. "What the hell are you doing?" Scott cleared his throat.

"Is there a problem Coach?" He asked innocently. Coach Finstock looked around.

"Oh no I see what you are trying to do. You are trying to make it seem like I- like I am- what the hell are you all looking at? Dance, it is a dance so dance!" Coach Finstock said as he turned away. "Except for you Greenberg, you could not dance to save your life." 

"Thanks Danny." Scott said before leaving to find Allison.

"Is there something I should know?" She asked cheekily. Scott laughed and shook his head. "You snuck into the dance for me?" Scott nodded. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on then. Any guy willing to face Coach's wrath must be a decent catch."

"Where are we going?" Scott asked as Allison lead him outside. She opened one of the buses and got on, motioning for Scott to join her. He smiled but then frowned at the sound of two cars coming towards him. He looked up to see an SUV coming from in front and behind him. Allison was screaming at him. Scott jumped as the SUVs collided and landed on their hoods, all wolfed out. He looked up at Allison. She was staring at him in shock and horror. He got off the cars and took off into the woods, towards his Alpha.

"Jackson will meet you out on the football field." Danny murmured to Lydia. She nodded and headed out to the field. As she got on to the field she started to breathe heavily; taking shallow, uneven breaths. Her mind clouded and she grabbed at her throat.

"Lydia?" Jackson called as he came closer. 

'Scream, scream, SCREAM!' She thought. She opened her mouth and let out a long, loud, high pitched scream. Jackson cried out in pain and covered his ears. 

"LYDIA!" He shouted.

"She saw me Izzie, what am I going to do?" Scott asked desperately from where he was curled up against Isaac.

"Does she love you?" Isaac replied.

"I think so, yes." Scott answered.

"Then she will come around." Isaac stated. "Do you love her?"

"I...maybe." Scott answered hesirtantly, his brow furrowed. "She makes me smile and laugh and I get this bubbly feeling inside when I do the same to her but-." Scott frowned. "You make me feel like that too. I get this itchy feeling under my skin when we do not touch and I miss you when we do not see or talk to each other everyday. My heart starts bounding when you are near and I always wonder if I sound like an annoying idiot to you."

Isaac smiled warmly and leaned forward to kiss Scott sweetly. Scott's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Isaac back. Isaac licked along the seam of Scott's lips and Scott opened with a groan. Isaac grabbed Scott's hips, pulling the boy up and over to straddle Isaac's torso. Scott's fingers tangled in Isaac's curls as he licked the roof of Isaac's mouth. Isaac pulled Scott's shirt off- breaking the kiss momentarily- before Scott dove back in for another kiss. Isaac hands traveled up Scott's bare chest. Scott moaned and then pulled away abruptly. 

"Scott-." Isaac started but a piercing scream cut him off and he and Scott covered their ears. "Lydia."

"She started screaming- she did one of those screams- then she just started staring off into the distance like she was seeing something I could not." Jackson explained once they reached the apothecary.

"What is she? Alice Cullen?" Stiles asked jokingly.

"We do not know. All we know is that the last time she screamed like that bad things happened." Cora answered.

"The doctors say she should be fine but she is not talking to anyone. They said she acted like she was suffocating." Jackson told them.

"This is the last thing we need." Peter muttered. 

"Scott, Allison is here. She is very shaken up. What happened?" Melissa asked as Scott entered their house.

"She saw me wolf out and something happened to Lydia, she had some sort of mental break down or something." Scott explained.

"You are alright though?" Melissa asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, I am fine. Where is Allison?" Scott replied.

"She is in your room." Melissa answered. Scott kissed his mother's cheek and headed up to his room.

"My dad told me everything. It all make sense now really." Allison said. "He thinks you are a monster."

"Ally-." Scott started.

"I do not think you are a monster. He does not want me to see you anymore, he does not want to have to kill you but I do not want to stay away. I love you. I want to be with you, no matter what you are." Allison interupted. Scott smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, we will just have to be super secretive." She confirmed. Scott leaned forward and kissed her.

"Scott!" He heard Isaac call. He turned to see his Alpha enter the room. Hurt flashed in Isaac's eyes before quickly disappearing.

"What is it?" Allison asked. Isaac glared at her and growled.

"Lydia is gone."


	14. Co-Captain

"After wrecking the food court Stiles went to go see Lydia but the room was empty. They could not find her anywhere in the building. Head Official Stilinski is ordering a search party." Isaac explained.

"I will join them." Allison said before leaving. Isaac crossed his arms and watched Scott.

"Do not look at me like that." Scott complained.

"I am not looking at you like anything." Isaac responded curtly. 

"Yes, you are!" Scott whined. "You are mad at me."

"I am hurt by you." Isaac corrected. "I love you Scott and I know you do not do it on purpose but you can not screw with people's feelings."

"I know that, I am not trying to!" Scott snapped. "I do not mean to hurt you but I just- I do not know what to do, I do not know what I want."

"Well obviously it is not me." Isaac hissed.

"Izzie-." Scott started. 

"Forget it, it is fine. I get it." Isaac interrupted. "Let us go look for Lydia."

"I do not know what to do Stiles." Scott stated as he and Stiles trekked through the woods.

"Well considering I still have never kissed a girl I do not think you should come to me for advise." Stiles responded bitterly.

"It is getting late, we should head back. Let the Officials handle the search." Scott said. 

"Now if any of you see any sign of Ms. Martin you are to notify an adult immediately. I know you are all thinking about her prancing around in the woods in her birthday suit, you may be tempted to join her. I will admit I had a little fun in my day and went streaking and do you know what happened? I LOST A TESTICLE TO EXPOSURE, SO DO NOT DO IT!" Coach Finstock said before practice. "We have a game coming up and thanks to McCall our generous king, who played for this school in his day, will be watching so for the love of God please do not suck."

"Any sign of Lydia?" Scott asked Stiles as they headed out to the field.

"Not yet but my dad is leading the search tonight." Stiles answered.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Scott asked his mother as she came home from work.

"Sure, what is it?" Melissa replied.

"If you...if you cared for two people a lot but you can only have one what do you- how do you know who to be with?" Scott asked, his face scrunching up as he tried to explain.

"Is this about Allison and King Isaac?" Melissa asked. She already knew the answer.

"How did you know that?" Scott replied.

"Scott, Sweetie, you and King Isaac have a special kind of relationship and you may not have noticed but ever since your birthday he has looked at you differently. He looked at you with a deeper kind of love. Like a man looks at his wife." Melissa responded. Scott blushed.

"I kissed him Mamá, I kissed him, and it was wonderful and good and everything I wanted it to be but then I saw Allison and- and everything just got confusing." Scott told her.

"Do you love him?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." Scott answered. "But I love Allison too."

"Well if it came down to it who could you not live without?" Melissa asked. "Know that and you will know what to do."

"Stiles, I do not have time for this please wait in the car." Head Official Stilinski hissed. They were outside, the Officials and some volunteers were about to start up the search again.

"But Dad-." Stiles started to argue. He stopped when he heard noises coming from the woods. He turned to see someone walk about out of the woods.

"Stiles." Lydia called. She was stark naked and covered in dirt and leaves, her hair tangled in knots.

"She is over here!" Head Official Stilinski shouted to the others.

"Do you want to go Bowling with Lydia, Jackson, and I?" Allison asked.

"Like a double date? Is Lydia feeling better?" Scott asked in return.

"I should think so, she suggested it." Allison answered.

"Okay. I will have Stiles drop me off."

"I suck at Bowling." Scott complained as he watched his ball go into the gutter.

"At least you suck less than Jackson." Lydia said with a smile. Jackson pouted.

"Bowling is stupid." He grumbled.

"You are pulling a Derek, Baby." Lydia teased as she touched his cheek. Jackson glared at her. "You are up Scott." Scott sighed and got up.

"Here maybe I can help." Allison said as she stood behind Scott. "Just picture me at the end the lane- naked." She whispered in Scott's ear. Scott's eyes widened and he blushed. Allison sat back down and Scott took a deep breathe before rolling the ball. He watched as it knocked down all of the pins. Allison cheered from behind.

"Tch, whatever." Jackson mumbled.

"No." Sean snapped.

"We are having a baby, we can not stay in a mobile home in the middle of the forest Sean!" His girlfriend responded. "Why do you have do be so difficult?"

"We are perfectly fine here Jessica, I do not want to keep having this fight!" Sean replied. He got up and angrily left the mobile home, slamming the door behind him. Jessica sighed sadly, all this stress and fighting was not good for the baby. If Sean would just listen to her, maybe then he would understand. 

The mobile home shook suddenly and a loud scream sounded just outside the door.

"Sean? Sean!" Jessica called. "Sean what is going on?" The mobile home shook again and the lights flickered out. "Sean..." A low hissing sound came from outside, getting closer to the door.

"Isaac, a couple was just attacked out in the woods." Derek informed Isaac.

"And?" Isaac prompted.

"The man is dead, but the woman is alive- she is with child. They are trying everything they can to keep her and the baby alive." Derek continued. "But Melissa says the were paralyzed- it was The Creature."


	15. Raving|Party Guessed

"Dad, what are you doing?" Stiles asked as he entered his house. Head Official Stilinski sat at the kitchen table, the lights were off except one, and he held a glass of dark liquid in his hand. "Dad...you cannot do this every time you have a crappy day." Stiles sighed as he came closer.

"You know I love you right?" His father questioned. "That everything I do is for you."

"Dad, you are drunk."

"People are dying, people are dying and I have not done a thing to stop it. That is supposed to be my job, to protect them, to protect you, to protect your mom. I am failing- miserably."

"Dad, there was nothing you could do." 

"I miss her- Stiles, I miss your mom. God I miss her so much it hurts to breathe sometimes." Stiles watched his dad sadly.

"I know...I miss her too." He whispered. "Come on, you need to get to bad- you cannot work with a massive hangover."

"Danny said there is a book that could help us find out what the Creature is and maybe even what it wants." Scott said. "Is that true?"

"It it called a Beastiary." Cora answered. "Unfortunately our family's was destroyed in the fire."

"What about Deaton? He should know, right?" Scott asked.

"He only knows so much. Somethings are beyond his knowledge." Peter replied. "Deaton is realtively young as far as Emissaries go, he is still learning and being the kingdom's vet is delaying his studies."

"Well we are not entirely screwed." Isaac said. "There is one person who can get us a Beastiary, right Scott?"

"No, no. I am not dragging her into this." Scott protested. 

"Get her to take it." Isaac ordered.

"What if she gets caught?" Scott asked.

"They will not kill her, we need that book Scott."

"Izzie this is-."

"Get her to take it, it is better she choose to work with us now. Should she raise her bow against any one of us I will not spare her."

"This is about the other day. Izzie this is not fair!"

"This has nothing to do with that. Life is not fair, do not sit here and tell me about what is and is not fair because you have lived your life on a fucking pedestal since I found you all those years ago." Scott huffed and snarled angrily. Isaac growled in return.

"Fine." Scott agreed reluctantly. 

"I do not see what the big deal is. He is just trying to protect everyone." Danny said as he and Scott sat in Head Official Stilinski's office with Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed as he surfed the internet. "Oh my god..." 

"What?" Scott asked.

"I knew I recognized them from somewhere." Stiles responded. "Listen to this: "Beacon Hills' Swim Team, the Beacon Hills Cyclones along with their coach Aaron Johnson, win Kingdom Championships against more than twenty schools for the fourth time in a row. Senior swimmers Bennett Boucher, Leveque Baudin, Daniel Early, Elizabeth Early, and Faith Gillian will be leaving the Cyclones this year. Junior team members Sean Long, his girlfriend Jessica Barlett, George Harrison, and Hanna Stevenson will lead the team and returning members now Sophomores Tucker Cornish, Johnathan Avila, Ivan Jogia, and Marie Pierce and current Freshmen Kara Simmons, Christina Avila, Nicholas Kelly, and Oscar Monroe." When I was at the auto shop I saw a picture of the mechanic in a Beacon Hills High jersey, it was the swim team's jersey."

"Who was he?" Danny asked. Stiles looked down at his computer screen.

"Tucker Cornish." Stiles answered. "The Creature killed him and the old swim coach Mr. Johnson."

"The man and woman attacked the other day were named Sean and Jessica." Scott added. Stiles began flipping through his dad's files. 

"The movie store clerk's name is Johnathan Avila and the bus driver's Daniel Early." He read. "It is going after the old swim team."

"Is this their yearbook?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles answered distractedly.

"I know those two." Scott said as he pointed to Bennett and Leveque's pictures. "They are Hunters, they were with the Argents the night Gerard killed that Omega." 

"Stiles tell your dad to find the rest of the old team. Scott, you should probably tell the Pack about the connection." Danny said.

"I know you do not want to betray your family but-." Scott began.

"No, no. I will get it for you, I have actually been looking it for it but Grandpa said he was going to show it to me tonight." Allison interrupted. Scott smiled.

"You are the best." Scott said before kissing her. The bell rings and he sighed sadly. "You go out first." Allison nodded.

"I will see you at Lydia's party." She said before slipping out the door.

"How is it that she manages to throw a huge party when people are getting murdered left and right?" Scott asked as he and Stiles entered Lydia's home.

"It is Lydia we are talking about. She is the Party Queen." Stiles replied. "Oh look there she is. I will see you later."

"Stiles!" Scott called as Stiles moved into the crowd.

"Do not be so clingy, have some punch and go find Allison." Stiles responded. Scott sighed and made his way over to the punch bowl.

He is not quite sure what is happening. The World spinning and he cannot seem to stand on his own. He feels like he is drunk but he cannot be drunk, Werewolves do not get drunk. The party has gotten out of hand and Lydia has not done anything to stop it, she merely refills the punch bowl before disappearing again.

"Scott, Dude, we have a serious problem." Stiles said after he found Scott out on the patio. "Lydia is gone- oh my god, are you drunk?" 

"Maybe a little, which is really crazy cause I cannot get drunk." Scott slurred. 

"There is no alcohol in the punch, smell this." Stiles responded as he held a cup up to Scott's nose.

"Smells like Mistletoe." Scott said. Suddenly there is a large group of people crowding by the pool, a fight had broken out. Then there's a splash as people move to see the fight, someone fell in the pool.

"Help me! Help me!" It is Matt, struggling to stay afloat in the deep end of the pool. "I cannot swim! Please, help me." No one pays him any attention, no one helps him. Scott sobered up quickly and pulled Matt out before the other boy could drown.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically. 

"I am fine." Matt snapped before getting up. There are sirens then, blaring outside and everyone begins a hasty retreat as Officials stop the party.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here? This is so not cool!" Stiles complained.

"Lydia called, she asked if we could come break up the party." Head Official Stilinski replied. 

"She is not even here." Danny stated. "She disappeared almost an hour, I went looking for her but I could not find her." Scott groaned.

"Not again! Jackson's gonna have a fit." He said. He turned and stopped dead in his tracks. Matt was in the middle street, practically seething, before crouching down and slowly shifting into the Creature and disappearing. "Oh God."

"You are certain it was Matt?" Isaac asked.

"Yes I am certain." Scott snapped. "What, you think I imagined him turning into a fucking human sized lizard?!" Isaac snarled at him lowly.

"Remember your place, Pup." He warned.

"Oh so now I have a place? I did not realize I was considered beneath you, Alpha." Scott retorted. The Pack watched in confusion, Scott and Isaac had never fought before...not like this anyways.

"We do not have time for you to throw a tantrum Scott, you are not five anymore so stop acting like it!" Isaac growled.

"I am not throwing a tantrum, you are just asking ignorant questions." Scott sassed. 

"Scott, go home if you cannot act like a mature adult, I do not need Betas who act worse than our children here right now."

"Fine. Your word is law after all, right Alpha?" Scott responded before stalking out. Isaac sighed in frustration. Why did Scott have to choose to be a teenager now?

"Isaac? Is something going on between you and Scott?" Boyd asked.

"No." Isaac answered. 'That is the problem.'

"How is Matt connected to the old swim team anyways?" Erica asked. "He was just a child when they were in high school."

"I do not know. Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski are working on finding the other team members." Isaac responded. 

"He really said that to you?" Allison asked. 

"Yes." Scott sighed. "I know I was rude but ever since- ever since the night of the dance he and I have not been on good terms." 

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Stiles said as he joined them. "Or rather Danny had an idea and I contributed."

"Go on..." Scott urged.

"The rave tonight, Danny said it is being overseen by Kara Simmons." Stiles began. "So that is most likely where Matt will be going. So we need to go and catch him."

"How?" Allison asked.

"Well I heard he has a major crush on you so you go to the rave with him and keep him away from Kara and the rest of us will find a way to stop him." Stiles answered.

"That is a terrible idea." Scott said.

"Is not!" Stiles protested. "Deaton just has to give you a drug with enough of a kick to keep him knocked for a few hours or a day or you know the rest of our lives."

"It is okay Scott, I want to help plus I made a copy of my grandfather's Bestiary. He only showed me the stuff about Werewolves and it is in Latin so Lydia is going to look through it after school and see if anything about the Creature is in it." Allison said. She kissed Scott's cheek quickly before slipping out of the classroom they were occupying.

"I will talk to Deaton after school." Scott said.

"And King Isaac?" Scott actually growled in annoyance at the thought. "Scott, you are being ridiculous. He is your best friend- after me of course." 

"Fine." Scott huffed.

"Anything yet?" Allison asked.

"No. It is nice to know that Witches exist though, do you think there are any in Beacon Hills?" Lydia replied.

"Focus Lydia; large, human-sized reptillian creature with venom that causes paralysis then Witches." Allison responded.

"I am focused, I do not see- wait I think this is it!" Lydia said as she stopped looking through the book.

"It looks like it." Allison commented as she looked at the drawing. "What does it say?" 

"Sicut lupum Luna Kanima apicem maxime est virtus. Sicut lupus, it sociale animal nisi ubi lupus quaerit sagmario in Kanima quaerit et magister. The Kanima, teli ultionem domini iussa exsequi consuevit. The Kanima semel quas per meridiem American sacerdos qui ceperunt eam, adgressus rid of his village omnes in sanguine. Et ingrediebatur proficiens atque succrescens donec inter dominum et servum domino ac Kanima Quem autem sacerdos factus Indignus visus quam in ultionem Kanima administrasset. The Kanima est mutatione werewolf gene qui reformabit explere non potest donec in sua resolvit, praeter quam manifestare." Lydia read in Latin.

"In English please, Lyds. I know French not Latin." Allison reminded. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"It reads: Like the Wolf, The Kanima's power is greatest at the Moon's peak. Like the Wolf, it is a social creature but where the Wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its Master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between Master and servant grew stronger until the will of the Master became that of The Kanima's and whomever the Priest deemed unworthy, The Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the Werewolf Gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it." That explains so much." She said.

"So Matt was given The Bite." Allison started. "But something in his past kept him from becoming a Werewolf and turned him into The Kanima instead. But who is his master?"

"He does not have one, at least not yet. For whatever reason he is killing these people it is his own." Lydia replied. "It is safe to assume that if it is much like a Werewolf with the Werewolf Gene and all then poisons that are toxic to Weres should be toxic to it too." 

"I will tell Scott." Allison said. "You head on home and I will call you tomorrow."

"I am kind of surprised that you asked to come with me." Matt said as the entered the rave. The building, a large three story warehouse, was packed and multi-colored lights flashed every few seconds. 

"Of course I asked to. Why would I not? You seem very...nice." Allison responded. "We should get a drink." 

"We will wait out back." Peter stated as he gestured to himself, Derek, Boyd, and Cora. 

"I will pour the Mountain Ash around the entire building, if Allison and Lydia are right than it should keep Matt inside." Stiles said as he held up a bag of Mountain Ash.

"And the rest of us will head inside. Allison is keeping Matt from Kara and Jackson is keeping an eye on Kara. Izzie, Erica, and I will sedate him, hopefully, and bring him out here." Scott added. The others nod in agreement. As he, Isaac, and Erica head inside Stiles began to start the Mountain Ash circle on the ground. 

Scott watched as Matt daced with Allison, he did not like her being so close to him because of what he was. Allison went off to get a drink and Matt seemed ready to follow until he spotted Kara moving through the crowd towards the DJ, Jackson close behind her. Matt stalked toward her.

"Shit, he saw her." Erica said. "We have to do it now."

Stiles had nearly finished the circle when he ran out of Mountain Ash.

"No, no, no, no. Oh my fucking god, you have got to be kidding me!" He hissed as he looked around. He hastily pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Scott, Dude we have a big problem. I am talking huge, fucking ginormous okay? You need to get out here- like right now. I do not know what to do." He said before hanging up. 

"Do you think everything is going okay?" Cora asked. Boyd nodded.

"We would have heard if it was not." Derek added. Just then five SUVs came speeding towards them.

"Hunters!" Peter managed to warn before shots rang out. 

"Izzie, Izzie here." Scott said as he put the syringe full of Ketamine in Isaac's hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Stiles called, something is wrong. I have to go help him." Scott answered. "You have to plunge this directly into the vein, go for the one in the back of his neck and push. Be careful."

"I will not hurt him too bad." Isaac tried to joke.

"No, I mean you. I do not want you to get hurt." Scott reiterated. Isaac's eyes softened. 

"I know, I will be fine Little One. Do not worry, now go." Isaac responded. He grabbed Erica's hand and led her to the dance floor where Matt was. Erica slipped between them, grinding against the both. Isaac moved behind her, Scott could see their claws and Matt's discreetly sunk into each other's skin. He swallowed thickly and left. Before he could get to Stiles though a car turned the corner sharply and rammed into him, knocking him out before the driver dragged him into the trunk.


	16. Ice Pick

  As Stiles looked back down his eye caught sight of a bumper sticker on the back of a car. It read: 

 

  "Imagination is more important than Knowledge." -Albert Einstein. 

  Stiles thought back to when Deaton had decided that he would be the one to make the circle.

  "I do not think I can, how come Lydia cannot come and do it? Or Danny?" He protested.

  "You can do it Mr. Stilinski. You must do it and you must believe that it will have the desired effect, to imagine the outcome, in order to make it work." Deaton responded. "You have seen what was thought to be a myth, a story to spook children. Anything is possible."

  Stiles closed his eyes, imagined the closed circle keeping the Kanima at bay. When he opened his eyes the circle was indeed closed. His mouth dropped open in disbelief before he cheered and ran inside.

 

  Isaac finally plunged the syringe into the back of Matt's neck and pushed. Matt swayed before passing out.

  "Oh thank fuck." Erica sighed. "We should take him in the back."

 

  "Cora, help me with Boyd. Derek start the car." Peter said as he began to haul Boyd up.

 

  Scott woke slowly, his vision blurred at the edges and his body was burning. His head was still bleeding and his side where the car hit him still hurt, it should have healed. He finally noticed the restraints which kept him chained to a table- they were laced with Wolfsbane. He looked around but all he saw in the dim light and metal.

  "You are awake, finally." Victoria said from where she was seated. "I was beginning to worry that I had already killed you." 

  "What- what are you doing?" Scott hissed.

  "We know what you are and I know you are still seeing my daughter. Skipping classes with her, taking her into empty rooms, I have seen you." Victoria sneered. "And it is time someone got rid of you." She stood and stepped over towards a machine she had sitting on small side table. "Do you know what this is? It is a Cannabis Vaporizer. I read in your school file that you had very bad asthma, you went to the apothecary a lot for it. Most Hunters prefer bullets and guns or arrows like Ally or even a sword like Gerard but I prefer something more subtle but no less painful. I prefer to make your kind breath in Wolfsbane by burning it into the air using this vaporizer." Scott struggled weakly as Victoria turned on the machine and purple smoke filled the metal container they were in.

 

  "Is Kara okay?" Stiles asked as he joined Isaac, Erica, and Jackson. Jackson nodded.

  "She is with the DJ." He said.

  "And Allison?" Isaac asked. He did not care for the girl really but Scott did so he would make sure she was alright. 

  "She is okay, she is waiting over by the bar." Jackson answered. Isaac nodded. Matt's body jerked suddenly towards Isaac and they all turned to look at him.

  "Why the hell is he still moving?" Erica asked.

  "Give him more Ketamine." Stiles said.

  "There is no more." Isaac replied. Stiles stared at him in horror.

  "You used all of it!?" He shouted. 

  "Of course I used all of it, I did not think he would still be fucking moving!" Isaac hissed back. 

  "You cannot stop me." Matt suddenly said. His voice had a strange sound to it as if two people were talking at once. His body began covering itself in scales. "They deserve it, they all deserve it!"

  "Why?" Stiles asked.

  "They are murderers- all of them are murderers." Matt answered. 

  "Who did they murder?" Stiles asked in confusion. 

  "Me." Matt hissed as he changed into the Kanima.

  "Oh shit." Isaac muttered. "Out. We need to get out of here." Stiles is the first to out the room and back into the crowd. 

  "The circle will keep it in the building." Erica pointed out as they saw the creature crawled up the wall and out the room. 

  "What the hell is going on?" Jackson asked.

  "The Ketamine did not put him down as long as we thought. Where is Kara?" Stiles responded.

  "She went to the back rooms." Jackson answered.

  "Find her!" Isaac ordered. "Stiles- did Scott ever help you with your problem?" Isaac asked as the others went towards the back to find Kara.

  "What are you- no actually. Scott never came outside, I thought he was still here." Stiles answered. Isaac's eyes widened in fear.

  "No, he left to go help you." He said. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Issac could feel it as he pushed his way towards the entrance. Stiles followed suit.

 

  Scott could barely keep his eyes open, let alone breathe correctly. It reminded him of all the times he had real bad asthma attacks before The Bite.

  "It is only a matter of time now, soon I will be rid of you. Next I will go after your beloved king, I bet he will be on a bloodthirsty rampage when he finds his precious pup's dead body." Victoria sneered.

  "Do not- do not touch him! Stay away from him!" Scott coughed. Victoria chuckled.

  "Who is going to stop me? You will be dead in a while." She said. Scott's head rose a little bit and he let out an urgent, pain filled howl. Hopefully someone would come looking for him...hopefully.

 

  The Warehouse was in chaos as people caught sight of The Kanima and began dropping to the ground- paralyzed from the neck down. Jackson and Erica got lost in the sea of people; unable to reach Kara. The Kanima crawled down behind Kara, hissing as it stalked toward her. Kara turned slowly at the sound, mouth poised to let out a scream. The Kanima covered her mouth with one hand, tail wrapping around Kara's body to keep her still, as the other ripped out her throat. Blood covered the walls and plastic screens as Kara's body dropped to the ground.

 

  "Where the hell is he?" Stiles groaned. Isaac nudged him and pointed to a small puddle of blood on the ground. "He was out here. What the hell happened?"

  "I do not-." Isaac started but was cut off by a howl. His eyes widened in fear. "Stiles break the circle."

  "WHAT?! Do you know how long it took me to make this entire circle? If I break it the Kanima will-."

  "Stiles, Scott is dying! Break the damn barrier." Isaac hissed. Stiles stopped before bending down and pushing the Mountain Ash a part. "Follow me in the Jeep. Tell the others to meet us at the clinic." 

 

  'It will not be long now.' Victoria thought happily. She wanted this thing far away from her daughter. She picked up her cattle prod, getting a sick sort of satisfaction in the way Scott screamed when she zapped him with it, as if anyone could hear him. There was a roar from outside and the door to the container swung open. Isaac snarled as the smell of Wolfsbane hit him. He could see Scott; limp, stretched out on the table, and breath stuttering.

  "Scott!" Isaac shouted. Victoria lunged at him, her cattle prod in hand. Isaac's lip curled back and he grabbed her. They struggled, Isaac could feel the cattle prod getting close to him, and he could hear Scott's breathing. Low and shallow- he was dying. Isaac sunk his teeth in Victoria's shoulder. She screamed in pain and dropped the cattle prod. Isaac dropped her and went to Scott. The restraints burned his skin but he needed to get them off. He gritted his teeth and with a low roar he pulled them off. Scott's hands went slack, his wrist covered in a thick red line. "Scott? Sweetheart look at me." Scott's head lolled but he managed to focus groggily on Isaac.

  "Izzie..." He groaned. Isaac nodded and kissed his forehead.

  "You will be okay." Isaac assured him as he picked him up bridal style. Scott nuzzled in to his Alpha’s chest and tried to keep breathing.

 

  Chris was looking for Allison. She had come to this party with a boy named Matt and another killing had happened. He needed to make sure she was okay. 

  "Chris." He heard someone groan. He turned to see Victoria shakily walking toward him, her legs giving out as he wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry. So sorry. I tried to get rid of him- I tried."

  "Shh." He responded. "It is okay." He could feel is throat tightening as he noticed The Bite on his wife's shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

 

  "Will he be okay?" Isaac asked. Scott was asleep now, laid out on Deaton examining table, his breathing still slow and sometimes stuttering.

  "Hopefully. Inhaling Wolfsbane is very different than being shot with it. I cannot take it out, his body will have to detox on its own. If he is strong enough he should survive." Deaton answered. "I do not know how long it will take though- he was in that container for quite sometime. It may take a day or it make take seven days. Keep his mother away and I highly doubt you should be here either Isaac." 

  "Why?" Isaac asked. Scott's body began jerking erratically and he made a low choking sound.

  "Turn him on his side!" Derek said urgently. Peter turned Scott on his side while Deaton held a bucket in front of him. Scott hunched over and began to vomit black blood.

  "Is he- is he dying?" Isaac asked as he stepped closer.

  "I did not want you to have to endure watching him like this- this is how he is detoxing." Deaton answered. 

  "But he will be okay?" Isaac asked. Deaton nodded. Scott sighed in exhaustion and Peter rolled him back on to his back. "I am staying, I will take care of him." Isaac ran a hand through Scott's hair. Scott mewled and turned towards the touch, his eyes fluttering. "It is okay Little One, I will keep you safe. I always do."

It took four days for Scott to detox completely and he begged Isaac not to tell Allison about what Victoria did. Of course Isaac would do anything for him and so he reluctantly agreed.

What happened with Victoria was soon forgotten as a very big lacrosse game, one that would determine if the they would go to the Championship drew closer.

"Are you sure you are okay to play?" Isaac asked Scott.

"I will be fine Izzie, I promise." Scott answered. "It is lacrosse, how bad could I get hurt?"

Very bad apparently. The opposing team had a giant for a player. He barreled his way through every player, injuring many of the best. 

"Oh come on, is that even a student? I want to see a birth certificate!" Coach Finstock shouted. He sat down next to Stiles. "What the hell are they feeding him?"

"Yeah, they call him The Abomination." Stiles replied.

"Well that is cute...and I like to be called Cupcake." Coach Finstock joked. Stiles looked at him in amused confusion. "Oh come on!" He yelled as another player was knocked down. "Mahealani, how many fingers am I holding up?" Danny, who had been knocked down halfway in the game and had an ice pack pressed to his head, looked up.

"Uh...four." Danny answered. Coach Finstock shook his head.

"Say two." He corrected.

"Two." Danny repeated.

"Atta Boy, get in there!" Coach Finstock said as he pushed Danny towards the field. "McCall, my grandmother hits harder than that- and she is dead! Do you think you can hit harder than my dead grandmother, huh? Take him out!" 

"Should he be yelling at them like that?" Melissa asked.

"It helps build character." Isaac said dully. "Or at least that is what my coach said when I played." 

"Was he as eccentric as Bobby?" Melissa asked.

"No." Isaac answered. 'But then again no one could be worse than my father.' He watched as Scott barreled into The Abomination with surprising force. The people in home team's stand cheered.

"YES!" Coach Finstock shouted. "The bigger they are...the bigger they are!"

With The Abomination down and out for the rest of the game The Cyclones were able to come back and win the game, Scott scoring the winning point. The team lifted Scott into the air as they headed back to the lockerroom, cheering with the fans. 

As Stiles headed through the parking lot he noticed Lydia's car.

"Lydia?" He questioned as he saw that she was still in it. Lydia sniffled in reply. "Hey, what is it?"

"I feel like I am losing my mind, I-I do not know w-what is happening." She answered.

"Is this about what happened last week, you were sleepwalking."

"This is not the first time Stiles, I always find myself in strange places. And I-."

"And you what?" 

"I hear voices in my head." Lydia muttered softly, brokenly. "Sometimes they are whispers and other times they are screaming at me and I get this urge to just...to wail."

"We will figure it out, after we stop the Kanima you and I can scour every book in the castle library, we can talk to Deaton too." Stiles promised. "Everything will be fine."

"Thank you." Lydia responded. "God you must think I am a mess, crying like a baby."

"No, no. I think- I think you are actually kind of beautiful when you cry." Lydia smiled and laughed lightly.

"Goodnight Stiles." She stated.

"Night Lydia." Stiles responded before walking away with an almost gleeful look. He decided to cut through the indoor pool to the other side of the school where his jeep was parked. He was grabbed suddenly as he passed by the pool. "Derek, what the hell? Dude! I almost died of a heart attack just now, why are you doing your creepy creeper thing?"

"It is here." Derek answered.

"What? What the hell do you mean?" Stiles replied.

"The Kanima...it is here." As if on cue, a low hissing sounded in front of them as The Kanima crawled towards them from the entrance.

"Oh shit." Stiles hissed.

"Run!" Derek ordered. They ran towards the back towards the lockerrooms. The sound of claws on pavement followed after them. Derek felt a whoosh of wind and something nicked the back of his neck. "Shit, Stilinski." He warned as he lost all ability to move. His body fell to the left and into the pool, immediately sinking to the bottom.

"DEREK!" Stiles shouted as he dived in after him. He swam to the bottom and grabbed hold of Derek and pulled up to the surface. They sputtered and coughed as they tried to catch their breaths. "Where is it?" 

"I do not know." Derek answered.

"Maybe it is gone." Stiles offered.

"No, I can hear its heartbeat." Derek responded. Stiles turned around and spotted the Kanima crawling along the side of the pool.

"Why has it not killed us yet?" He asked as he watched it practically pace along the perimeter of the pool. "Maybe it cannot swim."

"It is waiting." Derek added. "We have to get out eventually."

"Izzie, we should talk." Scott said as he saw Isaac in the parking lot. "I have to tell you this."

"Okay Pup, go on." Isaac agreed.

"I love you, really I do. I never thought about how much until that night but I- I love Allison too. It is different, the love I have for you and the love I have for her, I just do not...I do not know what I want. Just let me think please, I do not want to lose you. I need you and I do not want to screw this up but everything is just so confusing and I- I do not know what to do. Just-just..." Isaac gently took Scott's face in his hands before kissing him lightly.

"It is okay Little One, I understand. Life is confusing and your heart is pulling you in two different directions. It hurts, does it not?" 

"Like I am being torn in two." Scott agreed with a nod.

"You are not the first to deal with things like this, you will find your answer. No matter what you choose I will always be here for you, I am not going anywhere. I promise."

"You always keep your promises." Scott whispered. Isaac smiled at that. Scott frowned suddenly and cocked his head to the side.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Stiles' jeep is still here but I have not seen him since we changed." He answered.

"I have not seen or heard from Derek either." Isaac murmured. He sniffed the air and listened closely. "I do not smell them near." Isaac felt a small prick of pain and then a strange sensation as if he could not move, he saw that Scott felt it to. "Derek, he is hurt and probably with Stilinski."

"It felt like...like I was numb." Scott added before his eyes widened. "The Kanima, it had to have been from the Kanima." 

"We have to find them, now!" Isaac stated as he took off towards the school. Scott close behind.

"You know this makes for great bonding time."

"Stilinski, shut up and focus on keeping us afloat."

"It would be easier with help."

"Yeah? Well you try being paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water!" 

"Okay, okay! No need to get growly." 

The Kanima hissed in frustration before an angry snarl cut the noise. Isaac stood on the other end of the pool. Eyes red and claws out. Scott was crouched down next to him, eyes shinning yellow and his claws scrapping against the pavement. 

"Help Stilinski." Isaac ordered before darting forward towards the Kanima. Stiles began to swim over to the edge of the pool as Scott neared it.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he pulled Stiles and Derek up. 

"Yes, go help him." Stiles answered. Scott nodded before turning to the Kanima and Isaac with a growl. He sprang forward, his claws sunk into the Kanimas shoulders and sent the creature back into a window. The window shattered with the force of it and the Kanimas went down into a crouch again but stopped. 

It stared down at its own reflection before hissing and slinking off out of the broken window.

"Call Peter." Isaac ordered as he turned to Scott. "Have him, Erica, Cora, and Boyd go after it. Let us get Derek to the clinic." Scott nodded while Stiles and Isaac picked Derek up.

"It did not come after us in the pool." Stiles stated as he paced.

"That would make sense. Matt cannot swim." Scott offered. "Do you think it has something to do with what he said about the swim team killing him?"


	17. Battlefield|Fury

The next night was the Full Moon and while the Pack was running the perimeter Victoria stood in the kitchen of her home, a large Hunter's knife in her hand.

"Please." Chris begged. "Do not do this."

"It took Chris, I will not become one of them." Victoria responded. "It is almost time. I- I need you with me." Chris followed his wife up to their bedroom. They sat together, talking softly. Victoria looked up out the window suddenly. "Do not let this burden you. You must take care of Ally."

"I know." Chris managed as dread and sorrow filled him. Victoria raised the knife to her chest, Chris' hands wrapped around her's on the hilt. As the Full Moon became visible Victoria's eyes began to glow and the knife plunged through her chest. She left out a shuddering breath and the yellow of her eyes began to dim slowly. Chris breathed in before beginning to sob.

Allison entered the hospital in a frenzy, unsure of what was happening. She spotted her father and rushed towards him.

"Dad? What is going on? Where is she? Is she okay? What happened? Dad-." She stopped as she saw her father's face and in the room behind him a covered up body. "No!" She shouted before breaking down into sobs. Chris pulled her into a hug, tears silently leaving his eyes. "What happened?! Daddy, what happened?! Why?!" 

Alison had been distant since then and barely talked to anyone outside her family. Victoria's death was ruled a suicide but Gerard urged Chris to tell Allison the truth.  
"I need to be there for her." Scott stated.

"She does not want you there." Head Official Stilinski responded. "I know you just want to be there for her but please let her family mourn in peace- she will come to you when she needs you."

Of course neither Scott nor Stiles listened and both snuck into the cemetery as Victoria's service continued. When Allison looked over her shoulder she noticed Scott, he smiled sadly and gave a light wave. She turned back around with no more than a small frown.

"Do you think-?" Scott asked.

"No, I do not think she blames you." Stiles interrupted. "Hey, look at the grave next to Victoria's." Scott turned back around and looked.

"Kate Argent. Beloved daughter, sister, and aunt." He read out loud. 

"We should go before my dad sees us." Stiles said as he pulled Scott away. 

"You need to tell her." Gerard stated.

"I will not bring her into this." Chris hissed.

"She deserves to know." Gerard retorted.

"Not like this!" Chris snapped. "For God's sake we just buried Victoria, I will not add insult to injury and tell her why."

"Dad." Allison called as she entered the room. Her face was blank, eyes cold. "Please, I need to know."

"Allison-." Chris began.

"Please." Allison interrupted. Chris sighed but remained silent.

"Your mother was bit by the Alpha, it took and she honored The Code by taking her life. Now that she is gone you are the head of the Clan. Our sons trained to be warriors and daughters to be leaders." Gerard answered. "You have been trained for this your entire life. What is it that you wish us to do?" 

"The Alpha is King Isaac is it not?" Allison asked. 

"It is." Gerard answered.

"Then it is simple: I want Isaac Lahey dead. We hunt those who hunt others." Allison responded.

"So says our code." Gerard agreed. Chris watched his daughter sadly, he did not like where this was going.

"We need to stop him and soon." Erica said.

"How exactly do you suggest we do that?" Jackson drawled.

"Head Official Stilinski needs evidence." Isaac stated.

"So let us get him some." Cora responded.

"Again: how do you suggest we do that?" Jackson repeated.

"Jessica Barlett." Peter offered.

"She is dead." Scott said in confusion.

"But she did not die like the others. She was suffocated in her room at the apothecary." Peter told them. "That means he had to go in as a Human and someone had to of seen him."

"The apothecary just installed that new surveillance system. The Officials' Station has access to it." Stiles offered. 

"Stiles and I can go talk to Head Official Stilinski to see who Matt talked to." Scott said.

"Where is everyone?" Stiles wondered as they entered the station. Scott shrugged. Stiles led the way back to his father's office.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Head Official Stilinski asked.

"We need to see the footage from the apothecary's cameras." Stiles answered.

"Why?" Head Official Stilinski questioned.

"Because we believe Matt went in to kill Jessica Barlett. We want to see who he talked to." Scott answered. Head Official Stilinski nodded and sat down at his desk. He had a computer, one of the only few in the kingdom (others could be found at the school and apothecary), which was hooked up to the new surveillance cameras. He typed away for a minute or so before pulling up the apothecary camera feed. "Look, there he is." Scott pointed out on the screen.

"He must be looking for her room." Stiles murmured. They watch as Melissa stopped in front of Matt and talked to him.

"Get your Mom." Head Official Stilinski said to Scott.

"I saw a lot of people that day Scott." Melissa sighed as she sat down.

"He would have asked about Jessica Barlett, the woman that was murdered after she had her baby prematurely." Head Official Stilinski stated.

"I do not- actually...I do remember someone asking about her. He seemed very upset, he said he was a relative. I pointed him to the front desk so that they could help him, Nicole went on break so I told him to sit and wait for her to come back- that she would be there shortly." Melissa told them.

"He must have went around the desk and looked up the room number himself." Stiles offered. "Danny said Matt was almost as good with computers as himself."

"You have to bring him in, this is enough evidence right?" Scott said. Head Official Stilinski nodded.

"Yes, you guys head on home. I will take it from here. Mel, I need you to write a statement." He responded. Scott turned to leave, Stiles following him. Scott jerked back suddenly from the doorway and Stiles stumbled back behind him. Matt entered the office, gun in hand.

"I can't let you do that." He stated.

"Now imagine my surprise when I talked to Old Man Argent. Werewolves, Kanimas, Hunters it's like Halloween ever freaking Full Moon. Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?" Matt said as he entered the office.

"The Abominable Snowman, but it's more of a seasonal thing so..." Stiles responded. Matt scowled and before anyone could blink Stiles felt a prick in the back of his neck and his body went numb. 

"Stiles!" Scott cried out as he made a move towards Stiles. Matt turned the gun on him.

"Do not move!" He hissed. "Now where is it?" 

"Where is what?" Scott asked.

"The Beastiary! Where is it!? I know you had Allison take it from Gerard." Matt shouted.

"Why do you want it so bad?" Scott asked.

"To explain this!" Matt lifted his shirt to reveal that his left side was covered in scales. "Now we are all going for a little walk and you are going to give me the book." He forced Scott, Melissa, and Head Official Stilinski out of the office. He took them to the holding cells and cuffed Head Official Stilinski to a pipe that ran through the room.

"They do not know anything, just let them go." Scott pleaded. Matt turned to him, lowered the gun, and shot Scott in the stomach. Melissa screamed.

"She is next." Matt said. "And something tells me it will be a lot more fatal for her."

"Okay, okay!" Scott agreed hurriedly. "Please, just don't hurt her." 

"I knew we would see eye to eye." Matt stated before pushing Melissa into a holding cell. "Now move or she dies."

"It will be okay Ma, everything will be okay." Scott muttered as he let Matt push him along. His mother nodded jerkily, hands clasped together tightly. They entered the lobby of The Official's House, where most of the officials did their work. 

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked.

"They killed me, it is their fault!" Matt hissed.

"Who?" Scott demanded.

"The swim team!" Matt shrieked. "I was Jacob's friend when we were little. I was spending the night at his house, the team had just one championships. They were having a party outside, in the pool. We could not sleep so I went out there to ask them to be quiet. They were drunk...Coach had let them drink to celebrate. And then- and then Jacob's stupid older brother Ray threw me into the pool. I did not know how to swim, I was drowning- dying- and none of them were doing anything. I could hear them laughing and I could see Sean feeling Jessica up underneath the water but no one tried to save me."

"Then Coach pulled me out right before I passed out. He says- he says "YOU TELL NO ONE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! WHAT KID DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO SWIM! YOU ARE WEAK AND WORTHLESS, YOU TELL NO ONE, NO ONE!" I never talked to Jacob again, I was deftly afraid of water. Kids at school made fun of me, I wanted to die. It is all their fault, every last one of them so I gave them what they deserved." 

"Matt..." Scott began when something suddenly came sailing through the window, gas filling the room seconds later before gunshots rang out. Matt ran and Scott turned to save his friends and mother.

"I do not care what you do to the others but Isaac Lahey is mine." Allison stated as she and her family entered the building. "Spread out."

"Mom!" Scott cried out as he reached the holding cell, fumbling for the keys. He heard a hiss behind him and saw The Kanima poised in a crouch. Isaac suddenly came into the room, snarling viciously. He could smell Scott's blood and he would snap Matt Daehler's neck for touching his Pup. The Kanima slithered away quickly.

"Get them out of here." Isaac ordered before giving chase.

"Come on." Scott said hurriedly as he ushered his mom and the Head Official out the room. Isaac followed the direction the Kanima headed.

"Go." Allison ordered. "The King is mine." Gerard nodded, taking their men with him to another part of the station. She loaded up her crossbow before continuing forward. 

Isaac growled as he cornered the Kanima, he would kill it right here and now. An arrow, nearly missing his head, landed in the side of the car he was crouched in front of. Isaac turned to make eye contact with Allison and snarled.

After getting Melissa and Head Official Stilinski Scott picked up Stiles' prone body and followed their parents out the back door. He made sure they were okay before running back inside. 

"Allison!" Scott called as he saw her.

"Stay out of this Scott." She replied.

"Allison please, why are you doing this?" He begged.

"He has to pay for what he did. He has to pay for killing her." Allison stated.

"You know I will not let you hurt him. I care about you, I do, and I know you are upset but Izzie is-." Scott began.

"Just stop! If you want to defend that monster then stay out of my way. Grandfather is right, his kind should not exist!" Allison hissed.

"Even me?" Scott asked, his voice pained. Allison glared before pushing past him.

Scott stood there for a second before heading the other way and running into Gerard. 

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "We had a deal."

"Allison calls the shots now. I will keep her in check, you hold up your end. Be calm Scott." Gerard responded. Scott sighed.

"Okay. Please watch over her." Scott begged. Gerard nodded. Scott leaned down and picked something up off the ground. "Here, you dropped this." Gerard took the pill capsule from him.

"Go." He ordered. Scott nodded before continuing down the hall.

"Scott what are you still doing here?" Isaac questioned as Scott grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay? You are not hurt?" Scott responded.

"No, Scott it is dangerous. There are hunters everywhere." 

"I know so we should go." Scott said.

"I can-." Isaac began.

"You have two young children, a pack, and a kingdom took look after do not even think about risking your life for nothing tonight. Let us go home." Scott interrupted. Isaac nodded hesitantly.

Matt ran out the back of The Officials' office and into the surrounding woods. He stopped when he thought he was far enough away to catch his breath. 

His body was propelled forward by a shove to his back. He rolled down a small hill with a gasp and into a small creek. A body sat on his back, keeping him down.

"It is time for you to get the master you seek." Gerard muttered as he pushed Matt's face into the creek. Matt struggled as he was held there. He screamed, water flooded his mouth and his movements slowly died down until he stopped all together. "Now, it is time we did things my way."

Scott entered his mother's room the next morning and snarled. The Kanima was hanging from the ceiling corner, its tail wrapped around Melissa's neck. 

"Let her go." Scott demanded.

"I will." Gerard responded as he entered the room. "But you have to give me what I want."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Scott said.

"You do." Gerard snapped. "And you are the only one who can acquire it." The Kanima's tail tightened around Melissa's neck. 

"Okay, okay! I will just...please. Do not hurt her." Scott agreed.

"Glad we are on the same page." Gerard said as the Kanima dropped Melissa. 

"I cannot play tonight." Scott told Coach Finstock.

"You mean you cannot wait to play tonight." Coach replied.

"No Coach...I cannot play."

"McCall, this game determines if we are going to the playoffs...you are so playing." 

"But-." Scott started.

"You are paying McCall, end of discussion." 

The game was intense and close, Scott tried hard to play and watch out for Gerard at the same time.

"Come on! I swear to God if you do not make this goal I will make you wish you had made this goal!" Coach Finstock shouted.

"I think it is time." Scott heard Gerard say. He looked around spotting Gerard at the end of the bleachers. The lights suddenly turned out. There were cries of shock as the field was thrown into darkness. The lights turned back on minutes latter and a body laid in the middle of the field. Someone screamed and people began rushing to the field to where the lacrosse teams were starting to huddle.

"What happened?" Isaac asked Scott as he neared.

"I-I do not know." Scott replied. His mother knelt down next to Matt's body and pulled his bloody, clawed hand from his side.

"He did it to himself." She said quietly. Head Official Stilinski began looking around suddenly.

"Where is Stiles?" He asked. "Where is Stiles? Where is my son!?"


	18. Master Plan

"What is happening to him?" Scott asked.

"I do not know, but I do not like it." Melissa answered. Matt's body began encasing itself in a strange clear, jelly-like cocoon.

"He is changing- Evolving. Talia talked about this. She and Laura could do it. For Werewolves you become an actual wolf. Not all can do it. It was one of the reasons other Alphas followed and allied themselves with Talia and the Alphas of the Hale Pack before her." Isaac informed them.

"So it is, like, going through metamorphosis or something? If the Kanima is a type of WereLizard thing or whatever I can only imagine what it looks like after Evolving." Scott said. "I do not like what I am imagining. What should we do?"

"Get him to Marin and Deaton, hopefully they know what to do." Isaac answered.

"They are Emissaries- they always know." Scott retorted. Suddenly Matt's body lurched upward and he bared his sharp, Kanima teeth. "Close the bag, close the bag, close the bag!" Melissa hurriedly began zipping the bag only for it to stop when Matt lurched again. "Mom!"

"It is stuck!" She snapped before finally zipping the bag shut. "Anything on Stiles?" She asked as she tried to slow her beating heart.

  "Nothing yet, they are still looking. Whatever happened Gerard is behind it, I just hope that he is okay." Scott answered. The bag suddenly jerked and all three of them step back hastily.

  "Get him- it- whatever the hell that thing is out of here!?" Melissa shrieked.

  Stiles threw his hands out to break his fall as Gerard threw him into the basement. He noticed two pairs of feet in front of him and looked up to see Erica and Boyd watching him, their mouths tapped over.

  "Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing?" He demanded as he got up. "Let us go!"

  "You are not exactly in a position to be making demands Mister Stilinski, I suggest you be quiet and stay in your place."

  "The fuck? What are you like ninty? I bet I could take your old shriveled up ass, you-." Stiles was cut off by a punch to the jaw. Erica and Boyd flinched as Gerard hit Stiles again and again and again...

"Why do we have to carry him to Deaton and Ms. Morrell?" Scott grumbled as he carried one end of the body bag.

"Scott-." Isaac started but stopped when a red SUV pulled up in front of them. He growled as Chris got out. "Argent, we do not have time for this."

"I want to help you. My father has...gotten to Allison. She is not obeying the Code and if she keeps on like this I fear she will get hurt." Chris responded.

"Fine then, open the trunk." Isaac instructed.

  Head Official Stilinski was leaving Stiles room when the boy limped in.

  "Stiles? Thank God!" Head Official Stilinski said as he hugged his son. Stiles winced but hugged back. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He demanded as he noticed the bruises and blood adorning his son's face.

  "It was just some guys from the other school, pissed about losing I guess." Stiles lied.

  "Give me names and faces Stiles, I will pistol whip their sorry asses!" 

  "Dad, no! It is fine, I just- I just want to forget it all." Stiles protested. Head Official Stilinski relented reluctantly.

  "Fine, I have to go make sure the others know you are okay. I will call Lydia and have her, Jackson, and Danny come over." He said.

"Get him out of the trunk." Chris said as he parked the car and got out. Scott and Isaac went to get Matt's body. Derek came running towards them on all fours before flipping and landing in a crouch before them.

"Someone has a flair for the dramatics." Peter muttered as he joined them as well. 

"Deaton is on his way." Derek told them.

"Yeah well you might as well tell him not to come." Scott said grimly. "Because Matt's body is not back here."

"What do you mean he is not back there?" Derek hissed.

"If I knew where his freaking body went it would not be such a big problem." Scott retorted.

"Well he did not get up and walk off." Isaac said.

"I think he did." Gerard said as he entered the empty room, Allison at his side.

"Father, Allison..." Chris started as he watched the Kanima join them. "What are you doing?"

"What we need to do!" Gerard snapped at his son. Allison and the Kanima shot forward. Derek and Isaac growled, their eyes glowing and claws out as the charged.

"No!" Scott shouted as he saw Allison attack Isaac with two deadly looking daggers while Derek took on the Kanima. Allison twirled the daggers before sinking them deep in to Isaac's shoulders, causing him to cry out- they were laced with Wolfsbane. Scott snarled then, his eyes burning and entered the fight. "Allison stop!" He growled as he grabbed her wrist.

"He killed my mother!" She shouted as she pushed him away. Isaac snarled from where he kneeled on the ground, the Wolfsbane starting to take affect.

"You do not know everything about what happened!" He yelled at her.

"I do not need to!" She stepped closer only to have the Kanima grab her by the throat. She looked at Gerard. "What are you doing?"

"What I need to do." He answered.

"He is dying." Scott informed them. "Cancer."

"You figured it out at the apothecary." Gerard stated.

"Father, you would hurt your own granddaughter?!" Chris demanded.  
"If it came down to it I would hurt my own son!" He snapped as he rolled up his sleeve. "Now Scott, you know what I want." Scott stepped over to Isaac just as Gerard did.

"Scott do not do it." Derek growled. Scott looked from him to Allison.

"I have to." He said. He grabbed Isaac by the back of the neck.

"Scott..." Isaac started.

"I am sorry." Scott whispered. He pushed Isaac's head forward to Gerard's arm. Isaac bit down reluctantly. Gerard smiled wickedly as he looked at The Bite. Black blood began oozing out of the wound and Gerard frowned. He felt the blood dripping from his nose, building in his throat. He pulled out his pills but instead of taking them he crushed them.

"MOUNTAIN ASH!" He roared as he saw what was inside the pills. Isaac looked up at Scott in surprise.

"After I figured out he had cancer, Deaton and I took some Mountain Ash filled pills that looked like his pills and put them in a pill box like his. At the station when he dropped his box I switched it with the one we made. His body is full of Mountain Ash, it is rejecting The Bite." Scott explained. Gerard coughed, black blood leaving his mouth. He looked up angrily.

"Kill them all!" He ordered. The Kanima let go of Allison and slithered toward them. Stiles' jeep crashed through the wall suddenly and hit the Kanima.

"Is it dead?" Lydia asked as she looked out at where the Kanima once stood.

"I do not know but that was awesome!" Danny answered as he got out. Cora and Jackson following suit.

As they joined their Pack Mates the Kanima began to move and get up.

"Oh come on!" Stiles groaned. "Someone kill that thing already." Peter suddenly darted forward from his hiding place and sunk his claws into the Kanima's back while slashing its throat. "For once thank you Peter." Stiles sighed as the Kanima's body collapsed. "Well that was fun."

"You are a clever one Pup." Isaac said as he touched Scott's cheek. Scott's eyes fluttered close and he smiled.

"I get it from my Alpha." He responded. Isaac smirked.

"Umm, I hate to break up this sickeningly sweet moment but Gerard is gone." Jackson pointed out. They all turned to see that Gerard was indeed gone. Nothing but a puddle of black blood left behind.

"Let me worry about him." Chris said. "We will also release Erica and Boyd."

"So there was no other Pack?" Cora asked.

"No, it was me." Allison answered guiltily. "I am sorry, I will release them." She followed her father to his car.

"I should talk to her." Scott said. Isaac nodded and let him go. Scott jogged over to Allison.

"Ally..." He started.

"You know I think everyone sees it but you. Or maybe you do but you just do not know how much." She said.

"Sees what?"

"That your Alpha has been in love with you since the day you were old enough to know the Birds and the Bees." She answered. "And you are in love with him too." Scott blushed. "We were not going to work out but I still love you, I always will. No matter what you are. We can still be friends though?" Scott nodded.

"I would like that. So what now?"

"Well...we will release Erica and Boyd and then we are headed to France for the summer when school ends." Allison replied. "But we will be back. Take care Scott."

"You too." He said before heading back over to Isaac.

"It went well I take it." Isaac said. Scott nodded and pulled Isaac down for a hard kiss.

"Really well." He whispered before kissing Isaac again. Isaac smiled and his hands held tightly on to Scott's hips while Scott's tangled in Isaac's hair.

"Fucking finally!" Jackson shouted. "Boyd owes me money when he gets back."

  Erica and Boyd stopped running. The Argents had released them and they made sure to make a speedy retreat to get back to their Pack. The place they were held however had been outside the kingdom and they were hopelessly lost when night fell.

  "Where are we?" Boyd panted.

  "I do not know. You would think getting back to a fucking castle should be easy." Erica replied. The sound of a twig snapping and a group of foreign scents stopped them. "More Hunters, I thought Argent promised to stop hunting!"

  "They are not Hunters." Boyd said as he stood protectively in front of Erica. Five people surrounded them, growling and with claws bared. Their eyes glowing red in the dark of night.  
  

  "I have decided that things need to change." Allison said to her clan. Many of the Hunters were not blood related to her but were just as important. "If you wish to leave because you feel that you can not comply then I will not stop you. I have learned things, I have seen blue eyed Werewolves do good, I have seen that not all Hunters are as righteous and good as we believe. So I have decided that we need a new Code, a better one: Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger."

  "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Chris translated proudly. It was silent but no one got up, they accepted their Code. "Well then I guess it is time to start packing."

  Dr. Deaton knelt down and touched the black blood that stained the pavement. He wore black pants with black boots, a black shirt, and leather jacket as well as black gloves. Not his usual attire.

  "So what now?" Ms. Morrell asked as she stood across from him. She was dressed in all black as well; black knee-high boots with her black jeans tucked into them, a black shirt, and a leather jacket.

  "Let the Argents deal with him." Dr. Deaton responded. "Meanwhile we will have to deal with your Alpha."

  "We? This is not your Pack anymore Alan, the Alpha is not a Hale by blood therefore you have no reason to be aiding them- you are not their Emissary." Ms. Morrell responded and crossed her arms over her chest.

  "He is a Hale by bite and you are still Deucalion's Emissary, do not forget that Marin. I brought you here to help train the boy so that I could follow our rules and focus on the Pack. Once he is ready then I will resign as their Emissary." Dr. Deaton said as he stood and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

  "He is not my Alpha. Don't worry Big Brother, I will help with the boy until he is ready." Marin said.

  "Any word from Braeden? She may have been hired to handle them." Dr. Deaton replied. 

  "No, but do not worry I am keeping an eye out for her. She will be here though- once she finds out about her little sister." Marin answered as she followed her older brother down the street.

  "Why are we here?" Isaac asked as he walked up to his old house. Derek gestured to the front door were a symbol was carved in. It looked much like the Triskelion, the symbol the Hale Pack used so that other Packs would know it was them, but it was also very different. There was a triangle in the middle, a line came out from each corner of the triangle, the line then turned at an angle and continued straight before turning again and stopping. "What does it mean? Talia never taught me all the symbols." 

  "It means another Pack is coming." Derek answered.

  "It does not mean just any Pack is coming, it means an Alpha Pack is coming." Peter corrected. "And they are not coming- they are already here."

  "We should have invited Danny and Jackson." Scott said as they stepped onto the lacrosse field.

  "I get enough of that Douche Wolf on a daily basis and it would be uneven with Danny." Stiles huffed. 

  "What about Izzie?"

  "No, he would let you cheat! Plus he is with Sour Wolf and Psycho Wolf."

  "Did you have to give them those ridiculous nicknames?"

  "It suits them." Stiles responded. 

  "It is strange how everything is so different now, how my life has changed since The Bite." Scott stated.

  "Well look at it like this: you have me." Stiles responded.

  "But I had you before- Izzie too."

  "And you still have us, it has not changed as much as you think. Now, no wolf powers." 

  "Fine, fine." Scott agreed as he braced himself in the goal. Stiles placed a ball on the grass before swinging it into his net and letting it fly. Scott smirked and his eyes glowed faintly as he prepared to catch the ball.

  "SCOTT, I SAID NO POWERS!"


End file.
